Life After Death
by Joie Cullen
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse, barmaid and Bon Temps, Louisiana's resident telepath finds out the hard way that when you break up with a vampire things can turn out terrible. Especially when she wakes up under ground in the cemetery craving nothing but blood.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome, welcome, welcome. Thank you for checking out my newest story! Please remember to R&R so that I know how you all feel about how I'm doing. The more I hear from you the more I want to write for you! I hope you enjoy Sookie's newest adventure!_

_I do not own any of the characters, that's Charlaine Harris! I simply just play with them. This story is Mature for language, future lemons and violence. Now, I'll stop rambling so you can start reading! _

_I would also like to point out that this is slightly AU, and a nice mix of both True Blood and SVM. This way it doesn't seem TOO confusing. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the fact that it was very dark. The second thing I noticed was that I could smell the earth as if it was caked in my face. And then I screamed.<p>

The earth was in fact in my face and I had been buried alive. "Help!" I started screaming and clawing at the ground around me, until I found that I had absolutely no issues whatsoever in that department. The soil moved as if it was getting itself out of my way and the fact that I had no lack of oxygen got me to wondering. As I dug myself out I only had one thought cross my mind.

Bill.

Bill and I had endured our final fight before I woke up here. I had told him I was tired of his lying to me and his bullshit when it came to me and other vampires and even my human friends. I told him I felt tied down, that I was tired of being with him and that no amount of love would ever put to rights what he did.

What he did was lie to me to make me love him so that he could sell me off to the Queen of Louisiana. Not to mention he had staged the attack of the Rattrays just so he could feed me his blood, thus allowing him to know where I was at all times. Dick.

So, as my blood ran cold and fear over took me I began to realized Bill had done an even more unspeakable thing to me. He had changed me and become my maker.

Now, I don't know much about vampires, but I know that as long as your Maker keeps you his or hers you can't defy them or leave them. And even if they were to release you they could call on you at any given time. I was basically chained up and owned by him like a Civil War slave. I'd have to do exactly what he said with no questions asked. Unless I killed him, which had become my top priority as I popped my head up out of the ground and stared at my house. I was buried in the cemetery. _Cute, Bill, real cute_. I still had on my Merlotte's attire from the night we fought and I dumped him, but I wondered how many days it was since he buried me.

Once I climbed all the way out of the dirt and filled in the hole as my new vampire senses were tell me, I felt a popping and a sting. Lifting my fingers to my mouth I had to swallow the urge to scream. Fangs. Even if my brain was trying as hard as it could to deny the fact that all the little tidbits I had piling up that I was a vampire, this solidified the fact that I was doomed.

Before I could even get the thought into words I was standing on my front porch. OK, this was kind of cool, I thought. And then I wondered if I could even enter my house at all. I was the living dead now, after all. Slowly - or as slowly as my untrained self could manage - I reached for the front door. Locked. Of course, I had been out! Now, where was my purse? I headed over to my car and there it was, sitting in the passenger seat, just where I had left it when I leapt out to confront Bill who was on my porch swing.

Hunting out my keys I headed back to the door. Once I successfully gained entry I went to the phone. I had three messages. Hitting the blinking button I stood and listened.

"Hey, cher, just worried about you. You didn't show up for work today. Everything alright?" Sam. Well, shit, how long had I been in the ground?

The second message was also from Sam. "I'm coming by to check on you, this is the second day, and I worry, especially with you being around that vamp. OK, call me as soon as you get this." Fuck that vamp. I snorted to myself, apparently my language hadn't taken a hit.

The third message was from Bill. I ground my teeth as I listened as his even more annoying drawl spewed from the machine. "Sookie, if you receive this message I have had to leave you. The Queen has sent me on an important mission to Peru and it could not be postponed. I will be home soon to you as soon as I can."

"Shut the fuck up!" I gasped. What the hell was I going to do now? I couldn't just be by myself! I'd kill someone, and I had a feeling it would probably be Sam, since he seemed to be the only one that had noticed I'd vanished. I had to do something. I didn't know what, but it had to be quick. Remembering the True Blood in the fridge I went for it. I could barely wait the few seconds it took to warm it to 98.6* before I guzzled it down - and spit it right back up. "Oh, yuck!" If I could bleach my tongue I think I would have. That was the most disgusting stuff I had ever tasted. Was that what all blood tasted like? Feeling sorry for myself and pretty scared since no one knew I had been turned I could only think of one thing to do. I jumped in my car and drove to Fangtasia.

My driving skills rocked, but scared the crap out of me because I no longer regulated speed, but had epic reflexes. I had a near heart attack when my body moved to swerve out of the way of a slow moving drunk before I could even think to do it.

When I parked I could smell the fangbangers. Most smelled like alcohol and something toxic. I didn't want to chance it, though, so I ran as fast as I could to the back door where Eric's office was. I prayed he'd be in there so he could help me. I didn't even have to knock. As my fist reached out to strike the door swung open, my neck was in someone's hand and I was smashed up against a wall. I squeaked. This would be my luck, I'd be a vampire for less than two hours and I'd die.

"Sookie?" Suddenly the grip loosened and I was placed back on the floor. I opened my eyes and stared up at Eric, who by the way, looked more sexy than normal, and began to sob. Blood tears started pouring out uncontrollably as I latched myself to him and whimpered into his shirt. "Sookie…"

"Bill sucks!" I managed. Eloquent, right? I felt Eric move me and sit me on his lap, probably on the couch. He rubbed my back and tried to sooth me as best as he could and it sort of worked. I was able to go from sobbing to whimpering as I looked up at him, his eyes wide and his fangs out as he looked at me.

"Bill did this to you and wasn't there when you rose?" Eric growled. I nodded.

"He left for Peru!" I hiccupped. "I woke up in the ground at the cemetery and all he left me with was a stupid voice mail about how sorry he was to have to leave me."

"Have you eaten?" He asked. I cried more.

"I tried a True Blood from my fridge and nearly choked to death on it! It was so horrible!" I replied. I really wish I could have stopped crying.

"Those are quite terrible. Pam!" I cringed. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Not so much the crying as the vampire thing. Pam was front and center in a matter of seconds and gaping at me in less. "Bring us three donors, one for me and two for Sookie."

"Bu…who…how…when…Eric?" I had never in the whole time I had known Pam heard her flounder. This was worse than I had thought!

"Do as I command, Pamela." He seethed and before she got her answers she was out the door. "I am going to have you feed from two people. I don't need you killing them, but if you do they won't be missed."

"Eric! I can't! If I kill them I'll never be able to live with myself!" I gasped and he grinned.

"This humanity thing will fade." He stood up and motioned for me to stand with him. "Once you taste real blood all those worries will leave you. I will, however, teach you to restrain."

"OK." I nodded meekly. Eric then ordered me to go wash up. As I headed into his bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. I was much paler, but still had a hint of my tan and my face was covered in dried blood. Washing away the stains I noticed I really didn't' look much different than I had as a human, so that was something.

Feeling a slight bit better about a shitty situation I headed back into Eric's office, Pam arrived then with two guys and a busty blonde. I sneered and Eric cocked an eyebrow at me. He motioned for the blonde to be my meal and he took one of the men.

"None of these will taste delightful, but they will be better than what you had earlier. All three of these vermin are drunk, drug addicted whores, so… no pressure. And, you'll learn that they all taste a little different and you'll find which you are more partial to. Can you hear them, Sookie?"

And there it went, I hadn't even thought about my telepathy until he brought it up. Who could blame me, I was preoccupied with being turned into a vampire against my will. I opened up my mind, lowering my shields and could hear them loud and clear, and still only the humans. Pam and Eric had more distinct minds than before, though, but still unreadable.

I nodded and pointed at the blonde, "she wants to 'suck you off' and so does he." I pointed at the guy who was now Eric's meal. "And, the other guy wants to be a vampire."

"Well, the only ones doing sucking tonight will be us. Sookie, I want you to try the woman first, your name girl?" Eric asked.

"Rebecca." She drawled trying to sound sexy.

"OK, Rebecca, come stand with Sookie. Sookie, look her over, what do you see?" I looked over her body and suddenly I could see and sense the strangest thing. Her arteries were pumping delicately in front of my eyes. My mouth watered and my fangs emerged. Without even having to be instructed I pressed them to the flesh of her neck and as if slicing through butter I was in. Her warm life force flowed down my throat. It tasted a little musky and sour. Probably from the drugs and alcohol, but it was quenching me and I didn't want to stop. Eric gripped my hair and pulled me away from her as I gasped for unnecessary air. "Very well done, Sookie. More?"

I nodded vigorously and the straight guy, his name was Vince, sauntered over to me. It made it easier to not care about him when every thought going through his degusting head was of me and him or me and Pam and him in many different positions. Once Eric finally felt I had had enough he sent the three out of his office. I hadn't even noticed he had eaten himself. I felt so much better, I actually even felt a warmth in my face and I was full and content. But, that was all overshadowed by why I was like this in the first place.

"Now, sit and tell us what happened." Eric smiled. I began from the beginning, explaining how I had found out that all Bill had done was based on lies and how I had broken up with him right before I woke up in the cemetery. I didn't remember anything of the change at all, perhaps I had blocked it out? But, either way, his voice mail confirmed it was he who had done this to me.

"And no offense or anything, but I never actually wanted to be turned. How in the name of all that's good am I supposed to tell my friends and Jason? Will I even be welcomed back to them? Am I going to have to leave Bon Temps forever? And when will Bill be back from his fucking vacation? What will happen when he comes back? I broke up with him! The last thing I ever wanted was for him to own me!" All of my personal thoughts and fears from earlier flooded out of my mouth.

"First of all, you should meet them all on a level playing field so they don't feel too intimidated. Perhaps we can go to Merlotte's and see who we can find. Better to know right away than to wait. I don't see why you'd have to leave, but if you didn't feel safe you could stay with me. And I don't know when that parasite will be returning, but he will be back and it will be in my Area. He will be punished for what he has done and hopefully nothing will happen to you in the mean time. If he comes to you first upon his return, call me as soon as you can. I can't guarantee you'll be safe if he's left to his own devices. We will protect you, Sookie. And we will inform the Queen."

So here I thought next stop would have been Sam's bar, but no. Eric picked me up, carried me to his desk and sat down with me on his lap. Moving quickly he already had Skype set up to contact someone. Imagine my surprise when Sophie-Ann's face sprung up on the screen.

"Your Majesty." Eric purred. If I could blush I would have been twelve shades of red.

"What is wrong with Miss Stackhouse, why is she on your lap and why is she sickly?" She asked sharply.

"Because Bill forced his influence on her and changed her against her will. I have also heard that he was shipped off to Peru, this before he could even help her on her rising night. She woke, buried alive and alone." Eric confessed. Sophie's eyes widened and then she growled.

"Goddammit Compton!" She swore at no one in particular. "Can you still hear voices, Miss Stackhouse? Can you hear vampire?"

I looked to Eric, I hadn't really ever had to deal with her before, and when I did I rarely spoke to her directly. He nodded. "Uh, I can still hear humans, but vampires are still silent to me. I can feel them easier and I can sense more about their minds, but I can't read anything from them." I answered. She nodded, seemingly accepting my answer.

"Well, this is good news, surely. The only issue is Bill. I hired him to find and track you. Not to change you and risk everything I needed you for! What would have happened if you were to not carry over your gift? Then you would be useless to me and that would make me incredibly angry. As it stands I want Bill's head on a silver platter." It was strange watching a teenaged looking young woman fume and spit. If I hadn't known I'd think she was fifteen years old, tops. But knowing her I easily could see the centuries behind her furious eyes.

"What do we do now, Queen?" Eric asked.

"What would you do if it were up to you?" She responded with a question. I hated that!

"I would take control of her and make her my responsibility. I would kill Bill myself and I would have her swear fealty to you so that she can stay in Louisiana and live freely and as safe as possible. Clearly Compton cannot be trusted with her, not as a human and certainly not now as a vampire." He explained. I sort of like his idea. No matter how much of a jerk he could be he never would have changed me against my will.

"Sookie Stackhouse, would this suit you?" Sophie asked. I was catching flies. Never in my life would I have imagined she would ask me how things sounded to me - ever.

"Uh, I'm sorry, your highness. Of course, that sounds perfectly acceptable to me. That is, I would obey anything you had me do as you are my Queen… I hope…?" My response turned into some sort of weak question. I had no idea what protocol was, so I was pretty much just winging it!

Sophie-Ann smiled and it actually was quite beautiful and motherly for such a young looking vampire. "My dear child, of course you may call me your Queen, and I will have my lawyer draw up a new contract giving you more protection and as soon as I get a hold of Bill I will force him to release you to Mr. Northman. If that is all, I have pressing matters to attend to."

"That will be all, thank you Majesty." Eric bowed his head and suddenly she was gone. I took a breath, not that I needed one, but it seemed to center me. "That worked out wonderfully. If we ever wondered what the queen really thought of you she answered us right there."

"Oh, thank you Eric! I appreciate it so much! I'm terrified to think of what would happen to me without you." I felt my eyes sting but held the tears back.

"I have a sister?" Pam spoke up from the corner. We both looked at her and Eric nodded. "A sister I can shop with?"

"Yes, Pam, a sister." Eric smiled. This seemed to be all that was important to Pam as she seemingly glided out to the bar with the biggest smile on her face I have ever seen.

"I think it's time to go see your shifter." Eric suggested.

"That seems like a lot on my first night…" I whined.

"Nonsense. The sooner we get this all completed the better you will feel! Besides, I'm sure that little turd misses you!"

"You're so mean! What has Sam ever done to you?" I scowled.

"Exist."

*L*A*D*

On the way to Merlotte's my dead heart went to racing. I was sure Sam would fire me and never want to speak to me again. Arlene would flip right on out, and I was never sure with Jason. Hell, he was down with the Fellowship of The Sun for a while there. Tara wouldn't be too happy, and I was sure Lafayette would flip. Vampires hadn't been too nice to much of Bon Temps recently.

"I don't even have to have your blood to know that you're stressing out, Sookie. Whatever happens, happens." Eric patted my knee. I just eyeballed him. Easy for him to say, he's been able to deal with this for over 1,000 years! "You've been in worse situations, you know. Working for the Queen isn't the easiest job in the world. Solving mysteries and nearly being killed by a serial killer hasn't made you weak, it's made you strong. Act like it."

I felt the urge to say 'yes, sir' as I stared at the passing scenery. I wondered if I'd at least have a friend in Alcide? I was sure Debbie would flip, but I didn't really give two craps about her. She was such trash, I was shocked her shift wasn't a garbage can.

As we finally turned into Merlotte's parking lot - Eric parked as far away from the other vehicles as possible - I was calmed down a hair. I realized that my true friends would be there for me regardless. As we walked in Arlene smiled at me and then rushed on to another table. "Glad you could make it!" She hollered. I looked down at myself and though I was a little dusty I was in my work uniform. I shrugged.

The smell of fried food and drinks made me grimace, it was nothing like it was when I was human. And when I smelled wet dog I was shocked to see it was coming from Sam. That wasn't cool! He never smelled like that before. "Go for a swim, Sam?" Eric beamed and Sam glared as he hurried over to me. Wrapping his arms around me he froze.

"Sookie?" He whispered. I stiffened. It wasn't because I wanted his blood, it was because I knew he was on the verge of screaming.

"Yeah, Sam?" I smiled innocently.

"Where've you been, cher?" He asked pulling away to look at me with a frown on his now pale face.

"In the cemetery…" That was all I had to say before he dragged me back to his office. Eric followed right behind.

"So, what I'm smellin' is real." He stated. It sounded a little like a question, but not enough that it didn't sound like an assumption.

"Yeah, Sam. Bill did it. I was trying to break up with him and then next thing I know… Bam! I wake up in the dirt." I sighed.

"Do you want to eat me?" He asked, scooting away from me a little. I shook my head no. The whole time Eric's standing at the door with his arms folded across his chest just watching. "Still feel like working?"

"Oh, yes, please!" I grinned from ear to ear, fangs popping out. Sam's eyes went wide and I covered my mouth with my hand. "Sorry! It just happens! I don't know how to control it."

"You'll learn." Eric piped in.

"Nights I suppose, right? I think we can manage. Look, I'm real sorry about all this, Sookie. Are you…OK?" Sam asked.

"I think I will be, I mean I'll have to be, right? What's done is done so I can't really go back and I sure ain't going to walk out into the sun or anything. But, if you start losing business or whatever, don't feel like you can't let me go. I'd hate to ruin your business." I offered. At that Sam gave me a hug.

"You're a good friend, Sook. I'm hoping our little town will have a bit more class and not pull anything like that." He smiled.

"Hey, is Jason here? I didn't see him when I came in." I asked, trying to keep my cool and do what Eric said. Get it over with.

"No, he left a little bit ago with a pretty little thing. Why, does he not know either?"

"Well, Eric and Pam were the first because I didn't know what else to do. Then the Queen had to know and now you." I shrugged.

"I was your first non-vamp you told?" He whispered.

"Yep!" I grinned and he chuckled.

"Well, I guess that counts for somethin'. How about you come on back in tomorrow night as soon as you can. We'll work out your schedule?"

"That would be awesome, thanks Sam!" I hugged him again and Eric and I left. Awe we were pulling out of the parking lot I sighed.

"What is it, Sookie?" Eric asked.

"For a vampire I sure am sleepy! This was one hell of a night! And I don't even think it's registered fully yet. That or it's just a vampire thing that I'm not fully freaking out right now." I laughed.

"It will probably hit you when you least expect it. Now, are you going home or are you coming with me back to Shreveport?" He replied.

"I think I should go home. I have to disinfect my hidey-hole anyway. Last person to sleep in there was Bill." I shuddered.

"Remember, no silver, sunlight, or sharp wood." He reminded me. I nodded.

"Right! Thanks. I guess I'll see you around?" This when we pulled up to my house.

"I will be by your place of business tomorrow evening to check on you. It would be much easier if you had some of my blood, but I will make due." Eric answered.

"If you think it's best… I'll do it. I mean, this is so new and scary to me…" I fumbled. He placed his wrist in front of me and I looked to him. He nodded and I bit, it was harder to do than biting a human, but not much. I took a few pulls and Eric removed his wrist with a chuckle.

"Greedy baby."

"Hey! I am not…well…fine. Go home, Eric! I'll see you tomorrow." And with that I was at my door waving him off. When I walked in I grabbed up my Lysol and tile scrub. Taking a sponge mop and bucket with water and rags in it I proceeded to clean out that hidey-hole faster than I ever would have cleaned my bathroom sink! When it smelled perfectly clean I grabbed up all my blankets and pillows and threw them down inside. Changing into something more comfy I climbed down inside. Even if Dawn wasn't fast approaching I'd still feel as if I was dying for the day. This vampire stuff was exhausting! And I had forever to look forward to.

Suddenly, after feeling peaceful for the last hour or two everything swept over me. I'd never marry, I'd never have kids, I'd watch all my family and friends die, I'd never see my Gran again… For all the forever things I'd get to do there was so much more that I never would be able to. This cause me - for the second time this evening - to sob uncontrollably. "And I'll never get a tan again and it's all your fucking fault Bill Compton! I hate you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Good morning to ya! So, here's the second chapter of Life After Death. So far the schedule is pretty wicked awesome, but if I can I want at least one chapter a week. Bear with me! But, since I happen to have a ton of voices in my head (Sookie, Eric, Pam, Jason, etc…) I happened get a lot done really quick._

_So, I think this is where I thank my __**beta and super cool email buddy, slcurwin**__ (she likes chocolate chip cookies to my raisin) for giving me guidance and great comments along the way! Seriously though, she rocks…_

_So, with out rambling too much! Here it is, Chapter 2! R&R and enjoy! Xoxo_

* * *

><p>When I woke up - or rose - the next night I heard someone in my house. My fangs automatically revealed themselves and I ninja-ed my way out of my resting place fully aware that I was only wearing some black boy-shorts and a red tank. As I made no noise as I headed toward the kitchen I took a sniff of the air around me. It was Jason. <em>Shit! What was I going to do now?<em> Before I could turn and fly back to the closet he found me.

"Hey, Sook! Where've you been? You had lots of people worried about ya!" He scolded. This would have been sweet, perhaps even cute, if one message was from him last night.

"That's funny, Jason. You're so concerned about me now when you couldn't give a shit over the last couple days." I turned to look at him careful to keep my fangs up where they belonged again. He eyeballed me and I swore I could see the little mice running the wheel at top speed before he replied.

"Hey, something's _different_." He observed. I scoffed. For some reason I had woken up on the wrong side of the hidey-hole this evening and his stupidity wasn't cute, endearing, or tolerable in the least.

"Really, what might that be, Jason?" I was done with this crap and since he had seen me I really wasn't worried about going back up stairs at the moment. I moved down off the steps and went out to the front porch.

The sky was a pretty deep purple that made everything so much easier to see in the dark. This was clearly my vampire sight, since I was too preoccupied last night to really notice anything special. I could smell some sort of animal off in the woods and I could hear the leaves rustling in the slight breeze. I could even sense the last wafts of exhaust from Jason's ugly ass truck sitting behind my car in the drive. I had to be leaving right away. It was just a change of clothes and a shower that kept me from heading out right now. And I also needed to choke down a True Blood. _Oh well, better do it now whether Jason's here or not,_ I thought.

I headed back in the house and into the kitchen where he was relaxing in a kitchen chair with a huge plate of left over fried chicken. Eh, I couldn't eat it anymore, but still. He could have asked first, dammit.

I reached into the fridge and pulled out one of the offending drinks and popped it in the micro. I felt eyes on me, so when I snatched it out and downed it before I could taste it I looked at my idiot brother. "What in the fuck are you doin'?" He freaked out, standing up from where he was sitting and backed into the opposite wall. My fangs had lowered since I was drinking something resembling (slightly, if at all) blood so there was no hiding them now.

"I'm having dinner before I get ready for work." I replied.

"This is a joke? '_America's Funniest'_ or some shit? OK, Sookie, you got me! Joke's over!" _Wow, nelly! This is insane, she can't be a vampire, she's my sister for god sakes! She's looking at me funny, wonder if she wants to eat me? I better get the hell outta here before I become dessert_!

"Really, right now, Jason? If I were going to 'eat' you I would have done it by now. You're not on the menu and I really gotta be getting ready for work, so if you'll excuse me." I turned and headed back toward my room. The room he was now blocking. "Move, Jason. Can't be late for my first day back, now can I?"

"First day back from what? Hell?" He raised his hands crossing his index fingers into a make-shift cross while giving me what he must have thought was the evil eye. It wasn't, it made him look like a stroked out retard. I growled at him.

"You're such a moron, Jason! Get out of my house! That's insulting that you think that just because I'm a vampire now that I'd come back from Hell and that I'd want to drain you. I'm your sister!" I shouted and restrained myself from throwing him out of my way. I at least had enough brains that I may be too strong for that.

"Whoa now, you don't need to be getting all nasty with the name callin'. You know the last vamp I ever knew about was bitin' all over you and taking you out into danger and shit. How am I supposed to know you're not like him?" He asked, feeling hurt and confused. I, on the other hand, felt pissed off.

"That other vamp you're talking about did this 'shit' to me. I didn't ask for it but I'm not going to play the victim either. Stuff happens, Jason, and some things we have no control over. I'm still your sister and that ain't ever gonna change. Now, my employment might if I don't get down to Merlotte's, so _please_…" I begged. He seemed to absorb all of this and nod.

"I'll see you down there. Not everybody's gonna take this as good as I did." He puffed his chest out, turned and walked out the door. I stood stunned into silence. He was right, and that was sad and very, very scary.

*L*A*D*

I arrived at work not more than twenty minutes after Jason left. That vamp speed thing was pretty awesome. As I walked in Jason winked and gave me the thumbs up from the bar. I nodded awkwardly as I headed to the back where Sam's office was to deposit my purse. He was in there with the wait staff. _Joy, introductions to the new me, this should be _so much_ fun_! They all kind of looked at me sideways. And when I say all, I sort of mean Arlene, Holly and REBECCA? She was the girl I drank from last night! _Holy crap, Sam, you move fast when it comes to a day girl_. Rebecca winked at me and I could have blanched. I tell ya, some of this vampire stuff is a definite perk. P-p-p-p-poker face?

"Evening, Sook! I just thought it was only fair to have a little meeting about what happened last night. I'm expecting absolutely no complaints or outbursts, but you never know. Oh, and this is Rebecca, she's from Shreveport. Was a waitress down at the Waffle House until she got laid off. Anyway, she'll be taking your day shifts." Sam began. I smiled and nodded.

"Pleasure, Rebecca." I smiled. She winked - like we had some secret society or something. _Eww_…

"So, Sookie fell victim to Vampire Bill a few days ago and now she's a vamp, too. As you can all see she's not jumping at you to drain ya, so I suggest we respect her and love her just like we did the human Sookie. Ain't nothin's changed, just her hours and appetite." Sam rocked back and forth on his heels, his hands in his pockets with the most delicious rush of blood to his face. _FOCUS!_

"Oh, no. No, no, no, I can't take this, Sam! My church doesn't believe in living and breathin' among the dead. I won't work nights, you're gonna have to switch my schedule. Sorry, Sookie, nothing personal but you're dead and I wanna stay livin!" Arlene was shaking and crying. I rolled my eyes. So did Sam.

"I don't mind working a double. I got great tips already today." Rebecca piped in.

"Yeah, about that, Sam… She's on drugs, and she drinks on the job. I think you need to find you a new waitress. Since Arlene's too scared to even think straight she can take Rebecca's hours and I'll help you find another night waitress." I suggested. Rebecca snarled at me and jumped at me like those trashy people from Jerry Springer. Everything happened real fast, but in my mind it was real slow. I reached out and grabbed her by the neck. My fangs out, ready to rock and roll, and suddenly a big hand was on my shoulder. I dropped the blood bag and froze.

"Sookie, good girl. Rebecca is it? I understand that this place resembles a dump, but trash still belongs outside." Eric hissed. Rebecca scuttled out as quickly as she could, leaving us all there in silence. Well, all of us but Sam who was glowering at Eric for his comment about his business.

"I am so, so sorry!" I whimpered. I couldn't let them see me cry. That would just freak them out so much more! "I…was being attacked!"

"Sookie, it's OK. She deserved it." Holly's sweet voice was getting closer as she moved slowly and wrapped her arms around my middle, squeezing. Eric let me go. I didn't even want to bite her. I'd have to ask him later if this was normal.

"Thanks, Holly. You really know how to make a girl feel better." I smiled and sniffed.

"Well, thanks for not killing someone in my bar, and thanks for firing my employee, can we get to work now?" Sam chuckled nervously.

"Mind if I stay at the bar and nurse a blood? I just want to make sure she stays under control. I promise I will keep out of all business that doesn't pertain to Sookie's well-being." Eric bowed a little. I nearly fell over, especially after his latest comment. I guess he thought being on Sam's good side would be beneficial to him, or at least to me.

"That'd be fine, great actually." Sam nodded. _God knows what else may be said, I trust her, but she is new to this whole…dead thing_.

"I'm outta here, I don't wanna be here when this Hellion drains the entire place!" Arlene screamed, grabbed her purse and ran out. I just shook my head.

"I hated working with her anyway." I said as we all headed back out. "And I mean it, Sam. I can still help you with an evening girl." I tapped my temple and his eyes widened as he understood and smiled.

"Alright, Sook. Thanks for that." And that was it. I was back at work. _Now, what should I do?_ I stood at the end of the bar and surveyed my tables. There weren't many there yet, course it was still early. A table with Hoyt and his mother Maxine and Jason had moved to a booth with a girl named Ashley. She was a tourist apparently. Scoping out the locals and hoping to spy a vamp. Right up Jason's alley, for sure. Other than that there were just some stragglers. It was a Thursday night after all, not many parties on week nights.

I grabbed up four menus, dropped two off at the Fortenberry table and two at Jason's booth. When I asked Jason and his date what they'd like to drink they totally didn't shock me by just asking for a pitcher of draft and a big order of nachos. Turning to take Maxine and Hoyt's order I got an evil glare from Maxine. "What can I get you two to drink tonight?" I smiled my usual smile and waited.

_There is something seriously wrong with that girl. And she looks like the walkin' dead. Someone needs to teach her about Jesus_. I could barely contain my laughter. The walking dead, huh? I shook my head minutely and waited for Hoyt, who always seemed to have the best thoughts - pure as the snow - to make me feel better.

_Wow, Sookie's looking great tonight. That little vacation must have been just what she needed. Although, she's always been real pretty…_ And off he went on his happy thoughts about lil' ol' me. "Drinks?" I asked again. They both started and I smiled wider.

"Oh, I'll take a draft, what about you, Mama?" Hoyt said.

"You will absolutely not, young man! No drinkin' in front of me. I'm your Mother! I deserve respect!" She went on.

"OK, so _two_ drafts for you and what would you like, Miss Fortenberry?" I laughed despite myself.

"No tip for you!" She seethed.

"Alright then, in all seriousness I have more tables. What would you two like to drink?" I tried hard to keep from rolling my eyes.

"Two iced teas, please." Hoyt pouted and I patted him on the shoulder, to which he shivered. "Wow, Sook, you're hand is cold!"

"No it ain't, Hoyt you don't know what it is yer talking about!" Jason shouted from behind me. I ground my teeth together.

"Ignore him, Hoyt… I'll be back soon with your drinks." I grinned, turned my head and glared at Jason. "_Not a word!_" I whispered. I kept a quick pace, but not too quick, and had all their drinks back to them as quick as I could. When Hoyt took a sip of his 'iced tea' he smiled at me. I skimmed the foam off the top of the beer and added a lemon after pouring it into one of our darker tall glasses. It may not have been the most delicious beer he had ever tasted, but it would do its job. "Now, can I get y'all anything to eat?" I asked them.

"I'll take the chicken Caesar salad, and he'll have the same thing." Maxine snapped.

"Mama, I'm a grown ass man! I can order what I want, and working on a road crew means I need protein. You think I'm getting plenty of protein from a damn salad?" Hoyt snapped back.

Maxine grabbed at her heart. "How you kill me, boy. Fine, do what you want." She moaned. I just stared at her in amazement.

"Cheese burger and fries, then?" I asked. He nodded sharply. I walked away quickly. Those two were enough for ten people. I felt bad for Hoyt, but grow a pair! He's an adult - like he said, a grown ass man - he needed to start acting like it. I shook my head as I stuck the orders up on the order ring. Lafayette waved his spatula at me with a crooked eyebrow.

"I know what you is and I'm not sure I like it, but the attitude you're given off makes me a little more accepting, baby girl." He grinned.

"Thanks, Laf. It's just - seriously? How much longer is he going to stay tied to her apron strings?" I rolled my eyes.

"He ain't tied to nothing, he's just got his pretty lips still stuck to her tit is all." He hollered loud enough for them to hear as he threw chicken strips in the fryer with fries and slapped a burger on the grill. I took a minute to go see Eric.

"How you doing on your blood, Eric?" I asked leaning on the bar to keep an eye on my tables.

"I'm doing fine, it's the view that I like." His fangs slipped out and I looked down. With the way my arms were resting on the bar it was like I was serving up my breasts to him on a platter. If I could have I would have blushed scarlet.

"Eric!" I hissed. "That is so wrong." I shook my head with a giggle.

"You know you like it." He winked. Winked! "Speaking of blood, how are you doing? Are you handling yourself well?"

"Yes, actually. With the smell of fried junk - no offense Laf - I am so not hungry…or is it thirsty?" I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That's why I'm here. I fully expect you to attempt to drain a human. You're a newborn, Sookie. You should be uncontrollable when it comes to thirst." He replied. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm fine. The only time tonight that I thought about it was with Rebecca, and that's because she attacked me. Not even being surprised by my brother in my house made me feel like draining him! It's like I can assess the situation and know what to do. Course, when I was drinking last night I really don't think I would have stopped without your help, so thanks." I explained.

"Perhaps it's your brain." He mused. I frowned at him, hurt.

"What do you mean, my brain?" I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "You calling me crazy, Northman?"

He chuckled, "Absolutely not. I was thinking your telepathy, that maybe like your shields you are able to control other things as well."

"Oh… Of course, I knew that." I blubbered.

"Order up Sookie-Sook!" Lafayette hollered at just the right time. I swore I heard Eric chuckle as I grabbed my tray and headed to my tables.

The next few hours went well, it was when the bar got busier and the people got more drunk that I was having a problem. I had never noticed how many people thought about me in a given night. This was making me worried, what if they could all just tell? And what if when they finally found out, they'd leave screaming? I'd never forgive myself.

Preoccupied with all of my own personal drama I hadn't noticed the super drunk Andy Bellfluer eyeballing me. "Hey, I asked you a quession…" He slurred. _Oh, joy_, I thought.

"I'm sorry, Andy. What can I do for you?" I smiled my signature Sookie Smile.

"It's Detective Bellfluer to you." He mumbled. I nodded. "And I want another Jack."

"Don't you think you've had enough, Andy?" I asked trying to coax him into calling it a night. Anymore and we'd have to peel him up off the floor. "How 'bout I call your sister down and she can come and get ya?"

"Fuck that! I asked for another drink, now pour woman!" He slammed his fist on the bar and I jumped. The slight surprise caused my fangs to run out and he just stared at me. So did the rest of the people paying attention to our little exchange. Suddenly there was a mix of fury, horror, surprise, humor, and disgust flooding my brain and all I could do was stand there frozen. This was exactly what I thought would happen.

"Detective, please apologize to Miss Stackhouse. There is no reason to frighten the girl." Eric purred into Andy's ear. Andy snapped his head around and glared at him. That's all it took for Eric to push and Andy went vacant. "I said, apologize to Sookie. Ask her to call your sister to drive you home, and tell her thank you for being so wonderful tonight. Once you leave here tonight all you will remember is pleasant thoughts of your evening lurking at the bar and how wonderful vampire Sookie was to you."

No one else saw this. At least no one sober enough to remember it in the morning. Andy nodded and turned to me with an awkward smile on his face. "Gee, vampire Sookie, I think you're right. I'm pretty tired. How about you call Portia for me and I do apologize for raising my voice to you and pounding on this nice bar. Especially when you've been nothing but wonderful to me." I had to try and not laugh. That was amazing! I couldn't wait to learn how to do that.

Even though as a human I couldn't stand the idea of glamouring anyone against their will, but clearly it came in handy and now with everyone not sure about me I'd rather glamour them into continuing their love for Merlotte's than just letting them up and leave. I couldn't live with myself if Sam lost his place. "Right away, Detective." I smiled and put in the call to his bitch of a sister. She said she'd be there in ten minutes and I went back to my tables.

All in all my evening went by pretty well. Once they all realized that yes, I am a vampire and no, I'm not going to eat them things went back to normal. Or as normal as it was ever going to be I supposed. Eric took me out again and fed me and then I headed home. By the time I cleaned up and changed into my PJs the sky was turning a paler blue in the distance. I don't remember my head hitting the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm such a bum writer! Anyway__**, thank you SO much Slcurwin for being an awesome beta and buddy. I emailed her this chapter last night, I had it in my inbox this morning! She deserves love and cookies…of any variety!**_

_A few quick things. Remember I own nothing. Also remember this is my own personal mash up of True Blood and the SVM books. It's also a little OOC and AU since I'm mixing it up. I hope you still enjoy it regardless of which you like best (the books or the show). And one more little tidbit. I don't think _Onstar_ lets you name your car as a part of their program. I wish it did, but I think it just talks to you like God when you need to make a call or when your airbag goes off._

_And also, there may be some questions at the end of this chapter. Please R&R so that I may answer them for you! Thanks again to all that have been following this story. Means so much!_

_So, without further adieu… LOL Yeah, that up there probably made NO sense – but I swear it will! – enjoy the next chapter of Life After Death!_

* * *

><p>When I rose the next evening I stretched, unnecessarily, and hopped out of my little cubby. I jumped in the shower and washed away the night's grease and smoke and liquor smell from my body. Though I didn't eat, drink, or smoke, being in a bar all night with folks who did caused you to permeate the awful smell from your pores.<p>

Did I even have pores?

As I stood under the hot water, watching it cascade down my naked body I paid attention to the little details like the crystalline single drops of liquid as they rolled down my skin, or the actual beads of water in the steam floating around my head. The strong smell of my shampoo and soap. Funny how I couldn't smell the chemicals before I was turned. Now even my fruity shampoo smelled a lot less like berries and a lot more like sulfate. Not to mention the feel of my Dove soap bar wasn't feeling so fresh and clean anymore.

False advertizing, let me tell you! Dove soaps was supposed to rinse away clean, unlike the other crappy soap. So why could I still sense it on my skin?

_Oh, right, I'm a vampire_. Perhaps they weren't testing it to the affects of vampires.

After my shower I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. This was usually when I'd make something delicious and perhaps read the paper or a good book. That or Jason would already be over and he'd be scrounging around for breakfast, lunch or dinner. Or all three. Unfortunately, it was dark outside. _Of course it is_, I chastised. _You're a vampire!_

Sighing I resigned myself to a bottle of nasty True Blood and as it was heating I checked my voicemail messages. The first was from Sam telling me to take the night off.

"Hey cher, I was thinking maybe you should take tonight off, heck why not the rest of the week, huh? It's only three days, and that way you can get used to. . . you know. . . everything. Anyway, call me if you need anything, and I'll see you Monday night. Take care, Sookie."

He didn't want me to work? Of course, he hadn't fired me, but he certainly never called me just to give me days off before. I mean, who died? I smacked myself in the forehead. "I see where tonight's theme is going. . ." I giggled to myself. Eventually I'd be used to all of these changes and maybe I wouldn't even be as emotional as I seemed to be over the last two days.

The next message was from _him_.

"Sookie, I have wonderful news! I will be home soon to help with your transition into the life of the living dead. Oh, I can imagine how you and I will enjoy each other with your new, stronger body. My absence will be worth it, I assure you, for the gifts and pleasures I can't wait to bestow upon you will be great. Please don't miss me too much. I will be home to you soon."

I glared at the tiny machine on the wall. Was he really serious? How deluded could this asshole be? What part of my breaking up with him made him believe I wanted to live forever and be with him? As my mind ran circles around me a more soothing voice permeated my mind.

"Sookie, it is I, Eric. As you know, living in my Area means that you must work for me at my club when you're needed. And I think tonight you're needed." She could hear the smile in his voice and she grinned. He was such a weirdo! "Even if you aren't necessarily needed I think you should come anyway. I feel as if you could use someone at the moment."

I shook my head and chuckled as I grabbed up my drink and slammed it. Ugh, that was never going to get easy. My voicemail machine beeped once more and I raised an eyebrow.

"And Pam wants to know your schedule so that she may take her - and I quote - baby sister shopping. Get here before she makes me want to dismember something - or someone." Grinning from ear to ear I ran back to my room and searched for something befitting a vampire cliché.

I decided the most fun would be in dressing as sweetly as I could. I also decided that I felt a little sentimental so I slipped the white dress with red flowers that Eric first saw me in over my head and zipped it up, twirling in front of the mirror. The dress was halter top, but the bust was more of a sweet heart cut. The dress going out in a fun knee length flared skirt. I felt like June Cleaver. As I wrapped my hair up in a cute little french twist, brushing my bangs aside I stepped into sky high red peep-toed pumps. Something Pam thought I wouldn't notice made their way into my closet. Funny how they seemed to be perfect for this dress. My make-up was subtle, yet flirty with light grey shadow and lips that matched the red of my shoes.

I looked around at my jewelry and couldn't decide on a simple gold necklace or my Gran's string of pearls. Finally, keeping with nostalgia, I chose the pearls. Leaving my house and heading to my little sad thing of a car I stopped dead in my tracks. Gone was my little yellow monster and here was a little yellow VW Bug. The keys were in the ignition, along with a huge magenta Gerber daisy in a small vase attached to the dash with a note.

_My dear Sookie,_

_I am tired of worrying if your car will get you from point A to point B and since you are now an employee of Fangtasia - if only for the evening - I have taken the liberty of getting you safe and reliable transportation. _

_You're welcome._

_For the gift._

_Yours,_

_E._

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted trying not to slam on the steering wheel or kicking a hole in the floor boards in my anger. "How dare he!" I steamed. But once I turned the keys a little voice came over the speakers.

"Hello Sookie, we have set up Onstar and navigation for you per your request, and we hope you enjoy traveling with us. Please name your vehicle when you're ready." I chuckled and an evil grin passed over my face as I hit the button flashing at me to record this little thing's name. "Please say the name and then press the button again."

"Erica." I tried not to giggle as I pressed the button again and the lights flashed happily.

"Hello Sookie, I am Erica."

_Oh, this is fun! Wait until Mr. Highhanded hears this!_ I finished doing all the things this car asked of me and then pulled out of my drive and headed to Fangtasia. The further I drove the more I began to like the little car. It rode great and barely made a sound. The stereo sounded amazing and none of the idiot lights were on. Maybe Eric had a point in getting me a more reliable car. But I was still wondering what was in it for him.

The ride didn't take too long and as I sang to Ellie Goulding's _Lights_ I pulled up next to Eric's Corvette. Before I could close the car door Eric was standing in the parking lot. "I see you like your present." He smiled all proud of himself.

"At first I wanted to throttle you, but I do actually like her, so. . . Thanks." I nodded. His eyes seemed to burn holes as it raked over my body and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I mean, it wasn't like I didn't know he had a thing for me, but geez!

"That dress looks amazing on you, Sookie." Eric bowed his head slightly. I bit my bottom lip.

"Eric, how did you know I'd want to see you tonight?" I asked and then could have kicked myself. With a crook of an eyebrow I shook my head. "Never mind. Anyway, Sam told me to take the rest of the week off and I'm afraid he's afraid of me being there. It really hurts thinking he's scared of me."

"Come, let's talk in my office." Eric wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me into the side door. Once we entered his office Pam shot up from where she was sitting on the couch with a ton of catalogs on her lap - they went flying - and lunged at me.

"Sister dear, we have a lot of catching up to do. Not seeing you last night took away at least ten good night hours of shopping!" Her smile was brighter than the sun and I'm pretty sure her eyes were feral.

"Pamela. . ." Eric growled and she frowned.

"Fine, but I will have my time with her too, and soon." She poked him in the chest and was out of the office a blink later.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, the shifter is being a bastard." Eric nodded and kicked the magazines out of the way so we could sit. "Maybe it's for the best you don't work there anymore. You're too good to be serving mere mortals any longer, Sookie."

"Eric! You forget I was a 'mere mortal' just a few days ago!" I glared and he chuckled.

"Ah, this cute humanity will be forgotten in a few decades, don't worry." He smiled wider. I could have punched him, but I had a bigger fish to fry and I had to tell him before I lost the nerve.

"Bill called me again, left a message." I found the flowers in my skirt _fascinating_!

"Really? And what does our Civil War vet and Warrior of All Things Pathetic want now?" His eyes dancing, causing me to shiver slightly. Those ice blue eyes and that gorgeous face would be the death of me. Wait. . . What? Perhaps that was just my vampire libido or something, right?

"He'll be home 'soon' and can't wait to see me. Apparently he wants to lavish me in gifts and pleasure. Can he force that on me, Eric?" My eyes stung and I tried my damnedest not to start crying. I was stronger than tears, at least I hoped. Of course, this was a real scary situation. "I mean, I broke up with him! I don't even want to see him and he's all ready to sleep with me."

"Oh, Sookie, my naïve little bar maid, he doesn't want to sleep with you. He wants to fuck you." Eric corrected and I gaped at him. If I could blush I would have.

"No crap, Eric! That's what I meant by 'sleep with'. Duh!" Real mature. . .

"I see. You forget I'm not fully caught up with your dialog, lover. Please forgive me." He lifted my hand and kissed it. I'm pretty sure the back of my hand has a direct line to my center because that's exactly where I felt it. I snatched my hand back and swatted at him.

"Eric, seriously, can he make me?" The fact that he had been skirting around my question was making me terribly nervous. "He can, can't he?" Standing up and kicking the coffee table, splintering its leg, I screamed out in frustration. "This is not fair! I never wanted to be a vampire, let alone Bill's vampire! This isn't happening, it's just a super long nightmare. I'll wake up and be human in my bed.

Pinching me - hard - on the butt Eric chuckled. "You have a funny way of handling things. You're not asleep, I'm sorry Sookie but this really happened to you. And, unfortunately you're not going to give me a choice but to give you the truth. Bill can make you do anything unless he releases you. That's why I want to get to him before he gets to you, and the only way that will happen is if you stop being stubborn and ask me to help you."

"Eric, what exactly could you do to help me? If he calls me I'll have to go to him." I sighed plopping back down on the couch, tears stinging my eyes again.

"But, if you're with me at all times and he calls you I can go with you." Eric replied softly joining me again on the couch.

"I'm not leaving my house for good. That's where I grew up, that's where my Gran died, I can't leave it." I shook my head wiping tears away forcefully.

"Then I can not help you. Unless there's enough room for me to cuddle with you in that little hidey-hole of yours." His smile re-appeared and I glared at him.

"We are not cuddling anywhere, Eric. Just because I was changed against my will doesn't mean I can't stay the hell away from vampires like I wanted to do in the first place." I folded my arms across my chest and pouted. Eric burst out laughing, throwing his head back in a howl. "What in the world is so funny?"

"You're going to swear off vampires when you are a vampire? That is beyond silly, Lover, you realize this correct?" Eric was wiping away his own tears now, tears of laughter.

"Whatever. I'm leaving, this wasn't a good idea." I stood and headed for the door.

"You could stay with Pamela." Eric called. Perhaps he did just want to keep an eye on me in case of Bill, but I wasn't ready to give up all of my human life. If Sam was going to let me go then all I'd have left of my humanity was that house. I think I knew what Bill was on about when he moved back into his family home. But I didn't want to think about Bill. Bill was a jerk and had no place in my mind.

"Maybe you're too old to get it, but I'm not ready. . . I'm not willing to give it all up yet." I shook my head slowly. "I appreciate all you've done for me in the last few days, but I can't leave my home yet. I just can't." And with that I left the club and headed home, feeling just as alone and scared as I had when I heard Bill's message.

L*A*D

When I pulled back into my driveway after being a complete spazz at Fangtasia I could sense something was a little off. I slowly got out of the car and sniffed around, something or someone was definitely there but since I was so new at this I wasn't sure what. As I got closer to my house the scent got stronger and God help me I almost went through the wall to get to it. "Who's in my house?" I called trying to keep my body from lunging involuntarily.

"Sookie?" The most angelic voice called out to me. As the door opened and the tall brunette beauty stepped out on the porch I nearly broke the railing as I tried holding myself in place.

"What are you?" I gasped and held my breath. I didn't want to kill her yet. . . I mean, at all, so holding my breath would help me focus.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" She asked somberly. I nodded. "Oh, I'm too late!" I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm Claudine, your fairy godmother." She smiled weakly, "But I see you're no longer human."

"My what?" I gasped and then held my breath again as the railing finally cracked under the pressure.

"Your fairy godmother." She replied.

"So, let me get this straight. . . I have a fairy godmother and my life has turned out like this anyway?" I snarled.

"Sookie, dear, your life could have been a lot worse, frankly, you'd have already been dead." She replied offended, "I mean really dead."

"Oh, so I should be thanking you, is that it?" I asked. My anger had overshadowed my lust for her blood for the moment and I stalked towards her.

"I am so sorry, Sookie. I've been trying so hard to keep you safe, but the more of the blood that vampire took from you the harder it was to keep track of you." Claudine began to explain.

"I live in a town of like a hundred people, lady. How effing hard can it be to keep track of me? I'm either at home, at work at Merlotte's, or - at the time - with Bill freaking Compton." I replied sarcastically.

"Because this Bill vampire was stealing your light and making it nearly impossible to find you. You must understand, had I known what he was planning I would have done everything to stop him" She shook her head sadly.

"Stealing my what?" Confusion trumped all now.

"Your light. You're part Fae, Sookie. But now, now I don't know what to make of you since you've been turned."

"I'm a fairy vampire? Is that even possible?" I shook my head, it was beginning to hurt from all the random crap going on this evening.

"I have to report this to Prince Niall, he's your great grandfather and he'd want to know that you've. . . changed." Claudine sighed.

"And what's going to happen when you tell him this?" I asked, suddenly full of worry again.

"Well, he will probably order the true death." Claudine replied.

"Well, he can just go ahead and get in line because I'm going to get at him first. How dare he cause me so much stress!" I pressed my fingers to my temples. Could vamps even get headaches?

"Not for him, Sookie. For you. If your blood is still partially Fae you could be one of the most powerful beings on earth, and we can't risk such a combination between enemies. Of course, I'd do what I could to dissuade him under the argument that you didn't ask for this, nor do you want to harm the Fae. . ."

"Get off my property before I remove you myself." I whispered.

"Please, I'm trying to help you!" Claudine cried.

"The woman asked you off of her property." Eric stormed up the steps and towered over the little fairy. Instantly she vanished. "Now do you see why I want you to stay with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I suck, I know. But these guys just would not speak to me! Finally, they got to talking and I was super grateful and ran with it yesterday. __**Slcurwin**__ was patiently waiting and once I sent this her way she got it done and it was in my inbox this morning! She rocks, seriously. Eric thanks you, darling!_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, and my wonderful beta (she's up there!) even came up with a real fun dialog that I used. You know which one – thank you so much for being awesome!_

_**And for good measure, I do not own SVM or True Blood, Charlaine Harris does! *grumbles* Lucky woman! I just like to play with them! And, I try to keep them as canon as possible, it may slip into a little OOC in places, **__**but I don't necessarily do it on purpose. Please forgive! **_

_OK, anyway, onto the story. Please R&R and let me know what you think! Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After Sookie left me at Fangtasia, yet again, I began to get angry. She could be a stubborn human, but this took the cake, as they say. Perhaps her vampire life would prove to be short lived after all. Of course, I didn't want this to be true, but all signs pointed to Sookie's immanent true death.

Of course I wasn't just going to let her leave. I left the rest of the evening's work at the club to Pam and took to the sky. No matter what the situation - positive or negative - it was always exhilarating flying. It made me feel younger, more free, and powerful. Oh yes, I am a thousand years old, and quite powerful as it is, but flying? There were things a vampire had to train for and master - like flying - that set some of us above the rest. Like that fuck, Bill Compton. All that parasite was capable of was hovering. Because that will get you far. I chuckled to myself as I made a mental note to send him a segway for Christmas. I'm sure it moved faster than he did mid-hover. Small expense to make my day.

Continuing with my Christmas list I landed in the cemetery off of Sookie's property. I could smell something mouth watering and instantly stood on guard. _What are Fae doing at Sookie's home_, I wondered, scanning as much of her property as I could. The evil creature was in her house, yet Sookie had only just arrived home. Did she know a fairy? I moved in closer, but not close enough to be detected, and staying down wind. Sookie was definitely going to get herself killed. She needed my protection immediately.

I didn't pay too much attention to what was said, only Sookie's movements. She seemed strained against her porch railing and I feared that she would attack this beautiful ethereal woman in front of her. It would only be natural, as even I would drain her instantly. Of course, I didn't know the fae and her blood would have been the only thing driving me.

Sookie seemed to know the woman, or know of what the woman spoke. I listened carefully and picked up on family relation. Suddenly, I felt as if a large bolder had just careened into the side of my head. I knew there was something very different about my little bar maid, and I knew that she smelled phenomenal, but Fae? I wondered how much, and if it was going to affect her vampire life.

Unable to keep my place I ghosted closer to the two woman on the porch and felt Sookie grow angry. Something must have been said to her and I was worried she'd go for the fairy now. This also brought the fact that the fairy was still standing at all. Something was keeping Sookie in control and I wasn't quite sure what that was.

"Get off my property before I remove you myself." Sookie seethed, and that was all the go ahead I needed to move in.

"Please, I'm trying to help you!" The fae woman whined. My fangs extended.

"The woman asked you off of her property." Was all I needed to say, or perhaps it was my presence alone, but the woman vanished. "Now do you see why I want you to stay with me?"

"How was I supposed to know some magical fairy was in my house?" Sookie countered. I found myself pinching the bridge of my nose and breathing in slowly - unnecessarily - just so I wouldn't reach out and touch her.

"Sookie, so much of your situation is unknown, that's why I wanted you with me. We can work on and handle all of this nonsense together. Come with me, please? Before dawn, or I'm sleeping in your cubby." I offered. She bristled a bit and I think she may have even growled - but it sounded like a kitten being stepped on - and then sighed.

"I just want my freedom. Sam doesn't want me and Bill thinks we're in love and now there's a fairy that wants to kill me. . . Can't I just have one more night? I swear I'll think about it real good between now and when I talk to you tomorrow. I appreciate all the things you're doing for me and offering me, but I don't want to feel like I owe you anything." She replied. I gave her credit for her reasoning, though it was still a bit stupid.

"I'll agree to your terms, but if I do not hear from you by midnight tomorrow night I'm coming for you and I won't be as considerate then." I grumbled. I had to remember she was human less than a week ago and I had to remember we weren't the best of friends. Not to mention, she was incredibly stubborn, and as a vampire that only added to her trait. I only hoped Bill didn't get to her first as I turned on my heel and shot up into the night sky without another word.

**SPOV**

I watched as Eric took to the sky in amazement. It never failed to amaze me to see him do something so inhuman, even if I was now inhuman. I shook my head, trying to dislodge all of the night's debauchery as I headed into my house that now smelled like the whole thing was edible. _Stupid fairies_. . .

I heated up a Tru Blood - my last one in the fridge - and plopped down at the kitchen table. I had a lot of stress and a lot of problems as a human, but I seemed to be gaining more now that I was a vampire. Bill Compton was out to get me, my great-grandfather was out to kill me, and one of my best friends didn't want me anymore. That I couldn't really blame, though.

Sam had taken me under his wing from day one of me working at his bar. He sensed something different about me and - looking at it now - I think he found a kindred spirit in that. He was more lenient with me, he was more protective of me, and he loved me and my kin. Course, everyone loved Gran, she was the most amazing woman I had ever known. But, for Sam to take to Jason, that was almost saint-like. So, now that he wanted me to 'take time off' I shouldn't be offended. Heck, I was the one who told him I wouldn't take it personal if he had to let me go for the good of his business. I should be grateful that he even gave me a chance.

And Eric. . . Why was he doing all of these things for me? Could he really actually like me? Not just like my telepathy and perhaps my blood. Did I actually smell like Claudine, because if I did I'm shocked I wasn't drained the minute vamps stepped foot in Bon Temps! But, I was getting side-tracked. Eric seemed to be a great guy, even though he was selfish, opinionated, high-handed, and lethal. And, he seemed to really worry about me.

That last thought sort of made me shiver. I had to remind myself time and time again that he was ancient, and he probably knew a lot more about life as a human and a vampire than I did, and he was seriously worried. _Maybe I should have taken him up on his offer tonight_, I thought. And with that I looked out the window again. My drink was cold and the sky was getting lighter. How long had I been sitting there? It was too late to head to him now, and I gulped the luke-warm sludge and trudged to my room for dawn. I would just call him the moment I rose.

L*A*D

When I rose, something seemed off. I didn't think anything of it considering my paranoia from last night's mind fuck, mainly caused by yours truly. I went right to shower and dress before calling Eric to come take me away. I threw on some black cotton pants and black tank. Perhaps I was subconsciously mourning the defeat of my will power. But, really, it wasn't so much will power anymore as it was stubborn, bull headedness.

Brushing through my damp hair I headed out into the living room where I froze mid stride and nearly turned to run in the opposite direction. _Shit! Bill! _He rose from the couch when he saw me enter and he was wearing a black suit and holding a dozen pink roses.

"Good evening, beautiful Sookie." He drawled, my skin came alive and crawled right off of my bones.

"How the fuck did you get into my house?" I seethed. Wasn't that like, a rule? I had rescinded everything about him and I mean everything. He shouldn't be able to get into my house, right?

"This home is owned by a vampire, the human / vampire thing . . . and anyway, what does that matter? We had a little fight, and now I'm back to work things out with you. I know you didn't mean what you said to me, I know you love me, I could feel it when you were yelling at me. Couples fight, Sookie, that doesn't mean I left you. Sure, I had work to do, and I am truly sorry about the timing on that, but that wasn't me leaving you forever, darling." Bill smiled, his voice trying to sooth me, but since I broke up with him it was pointless. He was making it sound like I was the one distraught, that I was the one heartbroken, but I was the one that tried to leave him. Was he mental?

"Bill, did you drink something bad in Peru? _I_ broke up with _you_, remember? Or was that just blurred by the fact that you attacked me and changed me?" I chucked the brush at him and he caught it, setting it down on the coffee table. It would have been nice if it lodged in his chest.

"I know you wanted that, Sookie. It doesn't take a genius to read all the signs!" He laughed. "This hard to get thing is just silly, I'm sorry I left you. Let's forgive each other and get back to the way it was before I had to go, shall we?" He continued.

I blinked at him several times, unsure that he was really there. Perhaps I was having a vamp nightmare or something and he wasn't really in my house. "Bill Compton, get the hell out of my house!"

"Not until we work on things, dear. I am your Maker, after all, so you're going to have to get over this anger issue or it will be a long, long existence for you." He scolded.

"Then release me! Release me and I'll be happy. . .er." I jumped at that one, would he do it? Was he crazy enough to release me and keep me from doing anything I didn't want to do?

"Sookie, come give me a kiss." He swooned and I gagged a little, but there was this awful headache that hit the back of my neck as I ignored his comment. "Sookie Stackhouse. . ." He grumbled and the headache got ten times worse. What the hell was that?

"Ugh, my head!" I moaned and I swore I saw him grin for a fraction of a second. "What is this?"

"I asked you something, Sookie, now please." He gloated, I gaped.

"I am not going to kiss you! Release me, Bill!" I cried, the pain was intense and I thought my neck may actual fall apart. He was in front of me instantly, gripping my chin and raising it so I had to look at him.

"I will not release you, and you will obey. Honestly, Sookie, I am asking you this instead of training you with something unsavoury." Bill scoffed.

"This IS unsavoury!" I hissed through gritted teeth, my fangs already down. He rolled his eyes and pressed his mouth to mine. His one hand occupied with my face, the other trailing down my back to my rear, where he squeezed - hard. I tried to get away from him and scream or something, but I was unsuccessful.

Suddenly, Bill released my backside with a hiss of pain and was picked up and thrown across the room, his arm that was recently unattached, flailed through the air and smacked him in the face. Eric stood in front of me, towering and blocking my view. "The woman asked you to release her, and that isn't really my business, but when you force yourself upon her with an order that does become my business." He sounded like a very angry bear, which was kind of sexy until he turned his rage on me. "And you, what the fuck is your problem? When are you going to learn I only have your best interests in mind? This is the third and absolute final time I suggest you come live with me. I will not ask again, I do not beg. Are you coming or not?" His blue eyes were flaring with rage and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"I. . ." Opening my mouth seemed to release the flood gates to my tear ducts. I began to sob all over the place. "I was gonna call you as soon as I got dressed, but he was already here. You're right, you've been right, I've been real stupid, and I was gonna call. . ." I was also going to be a blubbering idiot, apparently. Eric's eyes seemed to calm instantly and he stopped hovering over me like a killer and wrapped his big 'ol arms around me. I was still sobbing as he squished my face into his chest.

"Eric, release her." Bill's muffled voice burned my ears.

"Excuse me, Compton?" Eric's voice rumbled in my face.

"Release her, Sheriff." He corrected.

"Absolutely not, and I will be speaking with the Queen. Expect a summons to Fangtasia tomorrow evening." Eric said and then picked me up so I was cradled in his arms and he started leaving.

"Ah, so the big Viking is just going to leave is he?" Came Bill's voice from the corner. I noticed he had picked up his arm, thank God he wasn't just going to leave it there.

"You are a tool, Bill." Eric grinned. "Why don't you go home and tend to your wounds, hm? Sookie and I have things to do."

"She is Mine!"

"So you've said. We must be leaving now." Without another word Eric gripped me a little tighter and took off into the night sky. We watched and laughed as Bill began jumping up and down and shaking his detached arm at the night sky.

"I'll have Pam come pack for you. She'll bring your little gift to my garage as well." Eric said.

"Thanks. . ." I mumbled embarrassed that he had to 'save me' yet again. "I feel so stupid! Don't even respond, Eric. I feel so stupid and I know you were only trying to help and I'm sorry." I looked up at him as I wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands. "How could you even want to help me after I've disrespected you and ignored you so much? I'm such an idiot! What did I think, that being a vampire wouldn't be any different than my human life? This is so fucking hard!"

"Sookie," Eric began and I just held up a hand.

"No, I know, I'm really stupid! I should have listened to you from the get, and I didn't. Just stake me, OK?" I sighed.

"Sookie. . ." Eric said again and I looked at him this time, seeing a grin on his pretty face. I just huffed. "Shut up." My eyes bugged a little and I pouted a little. "Now, we're heading to Fangtasia so I may call the Queen from the comforts of my office. I just feel if I were to call her from my house she may learn where I live, and that my dear Sookie, would be annoying. Once we're done there I'm taking you to my home and locking you inside."

"Hey! You can't just lock me up!" I blurted and he pressed his finger to his lips.

"What did I say?" He grinned again. I grumbled, but left it alone. "Honestly, Sookie. I'm not that bad, am I?" And he sounded a little hurt. I felt even worse, but then again it could have just been a game to him. I glanced at him before saying anything.

"I'm sorry for fighting you all the time, and no, you're not always that bad." I sighed. "Actually, don't get all excited, but you're actually pretty great when you want to be."

"I'm not sure I heard you right, did you say I'm pretty great?" He asked, feigning ignorance. I just slapped his arm.

"I'm vampire now, remember? I can actually hear your head inflate." I snickered.

"Which one?" He replied and I snorted, painfully.

"Eric!" I gasped.

We arrived at Fangtasia about a little while later - though it felt like hours in the awkward silence. Awkward because I made it that way, not Eric. Walking into the back of the bar into his office, Pam greeted us.

"Goodness, Sookie! Eric was here one minute, swearing at you the next, and gone after that. What have you done this time?" Pam asked satisfied with herself.

"Bill's home." I grumbled and she raised an eyebrow. "He was at my house."

"Oh dear, do you need me for anything, Eric?" She turned to him as he finished with a little list and handed it to her. "Clothing, lock up, and bring the car to your house? Am I her maid?"

Eric growled at her and glared at her. "Today you are."

"Of course, Master. . ." Pam must know when she's crossed the line. At least one of us does, because I have crossed it about a dozen times since I've been changed. _Eric really is a patient guy_, I smiled.

"How dare you take her from me! She is Mine!" Bill came storming into the office and Eric rolled his eyes so hard I swore they were going to have an out of body experience.

"Fucking Compton. How dare you barge into my personal space uninvited." Eric grumbled. I looked from Eric back to Bill who had a tourniquet made out of one of my towels where Eric had ripped his arm off.

"You did remove your appendage from Sookie's home, yes?" Eric went on. "You're getting blood on her towel, you will purchase a replacement, but while you are here we will teleconference with the Queen. Sit."

Eric sat at his desk and hit a button causing a large white screen to descend from the ceiling on the opposite wall. He motioned for me to come sit with him and Bill glowered. I happily obliged and the screen was now a large Queen looking none too happy about being interrupted. What I could see of her, she was wearing an antebellum pink dress with a pretty hat on her curled hair. She was also sipping what I would assume was blood out of a beautiful little porcelain tea cup. "Sheriff, what do I owe the annoyance?"

"Your Majesty, I have Bill Compton with me and I would like to file a grievance on behalf of Sookie Stackhouse, your newest loyal resident." Eric began. Sophie-Ann rolled her eyes and flicked her hand for him to continue. "Bill arrived at Sookie's house and compelled her to kiss him. She was obviously going against her will as I could feel her anger and disgust even before I arrived. I had to remove him from her, and in doing so I may have severed his arm." At this Bill jumped up.

"Might have? My arm is now buried at my resting place in the cemetery!" Bill growled.

"Mr. Compton!" The Queen exclaimed happily. "How was Peru? I trust you made many good dealing with our little project?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Bill bowed, completely deflated.

"Now, I've had some things brought to my attention, like the fact that you forced a change on a human that was no longer yours?" She asked.

"Of course she is Mine, and she was willing!" Bill argued.

"That's not what I've heard, and as Miss Stackhouse has so graciously given her loyalty to Louisiana I can't imagine why she would lie to me." Sophie-Ann replied.

"But. . ." He stammered.

"And how dare you push your will on an unwilling vampire child. I don't know how your poor excuse for a Maker did things while you were being trained, but this is not acceptable!"

"My Maker is NOT a poor excuse for anything. . . Majesty." He bowed awkwardly again.

"Bill, you're an idiot and the fact that I have yet to skin you alive, pull out your fangs and discover new and interesting ways of amputating with silver - and I see you're already missing an appendage - is a display of my infinite grace and patience. You must now give up your claim on Sookie in order to prevent any further wrath of mine from sauntering over to Bon Temps." The Queen was leaning closer to the screen now and looking quite terrifying with her fangs down and blood stained from her earlier drink.

"Sookie is Mine! . . . Your Majesty."

"Your point is?" She sighed paying close attention to her perfectly manicured nails.

"Sookie is mine. I am her Maker! No one may interfere between me and my child!" Bill was on a roll and I was sort of nervous. For him to be so sure of himself it confirmed my suspicions that the Queen had no grounds for her command. I hoped it would work, though, because I wasn't sure I could live with being under Bill's power for all eternity.

"Or, I could end you for the most severe fuck up of your undead existence. Which I still may. If you wish to obtain even an ounce of forgiveness you will do as I have advised." And suddenly the screen was blank again.

"Well, Bill, you heard the woman. Now, do as you were instructed." Eric smirked.

"She is mine!" Bill continued.

"I will personally deliver you to the Queen if you do not release her in the next five seconds. One, two, three. . ."

"Fine! Sookie, I . . ." Bill began to shake a little and tears began pouring out of his eyes. "I love you! How could you do this to me? I will forgive you, even now, if you come to your senses."

"Four!"

"Sookie Stackhouse, I release you." Bill sobbed.

"Now, get the fuck out of my office and off of my property or I'll remove your other arm and stick it so far up your ass you'll be tickling your tonsils." Eric hissed. Bill at least had a little sense and with that left the office crying so loudly the people in the club - over the music - could probably hear his wails.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Howdy all! Hope this finds you all well. I just want to thank EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU for reading and reviewing. I have over 70 reviews! For me, that's amazing, especially since this is only the beginning of this tale. And, for that, I've added a little self made lemonade if you get my drift. If you're not into lemony goodness you've been warned. . . And it's near the end, so you won't be missing anything if you skip that part. _

_Thanks again to __**SLCURWIN**__ for taking time out of her busy weekend to beta this for me! Happy anniversary! _

_Without wasting anymore time, please enjoy! (I own neither TB or SVM, though that does make me sad. . .)_

* * *

><p>I sat around in Eric's office for what felt like forever. Eric had some business to tend to and he didn't want me out of his sight. I couldn't really blame him, since I rose as a vampire I was getting into nothing but trouble. I was nearly exhausted every night, which I hear isn't normal, and it had barely been a week!<p>

I thought about calling Sam, just to see how he was doing, but worried it wouldn't be appropriate with Eric sitting in the same room, so I lounged on the couch and sighed. I heard Eric put his pen down and waited for a reaction. "What is it now, Sookie? Am I too boring for you? Is perfectly safe living too obtuse for the new vampire?"

"Shut up, Eric. No, I was thinking about calling Sam." I rolled my eyes.

"Then do it, anything to stop you from those obnoxious sighs I've had to hear for the last hour."

"It's only been an hour?" I cried. He laughed.

"Would you just call the dog and have it over with? We'll leave here shortly so you can get accustomed to your new surroundings.

I just leered at him as I got up and walked to the little staff bathroom near his office. The phone rang only a few times and Arlene answered, which pissed me off, that was my shift she took over. "Evenin', Merlotte's."

"Arlene, it's Sookie, can I talk to Sam, please?" I asked and I swore I heard her gasp. She didn't answer me for a second so I called her name again.

"J-just a minute!" She replied, her voice a little shaky and I rolled my eyes. If I wanted to kill her I would have already.

"This is Sam." I was surprised at how happy it made me to hear his voice. It had been a few days, but usually that didn't bother me at all, perhaps it was the fact that he kind of let me go.

"Sam, it's Sook." I replied.

"Oh, Sookie, hi. . ." He trailed off.

"So, is it true, am I fired, or am I over analyzing things?" I tried to sound light hearted but I was pretty down about it.

"Awe, Cher, I wanted to talk to you in person, but I'm sorry. . . I can't have a vamp working here. It's bad for business. But, please, don't. . .take it. . .personally?" He seemed to get a little unsure of himself near the end there and big ol' gross blood tears were running down my face again. I swear, I'd never cried this much when I was human!

"No, it's OK Sam. I understand, I mean we talked about it. . ." I tried to hide my whining and carrying on, but it was Sam, he knew I was upset.

"Damn it all, Sook. I'm so sorry! You know I love you, Cher. I wanted to pretend it didn't matter around here, but people were telling me they wouldn't come back and I gotta make a living." He tried to explain.

"Honestly, Sam, it's OK. As long as there's some Tru Blood around so I can visit once in a while?" I wasn't necessarily mad at him I was just hurt. That was the best job I ever had and now I didn't have it anymore. It felt like I lost all my friends, too. "It's not you, it's Bill. If he would have just left me alone I'd be there workin' instead of stupid Arlene."

"Of course you can come by! I miss you around here. It ain't ever gonna be the same. And how about I come by and visit tomorrow night, after dark? We can catch up a little." Sam truly was a great friend, no matter what happened between us.

"I can't! I'm staying with Eric now, so much has happened. . . Maybe you can come by the club tomorrow? Or, Eric can bring my by Merlotte's, but. . . I don't know when I'll be back home next." I was crying hard now. "Look, I'm taking some stuff real hard right now, so I'll let you go. I'll see you real soon, Sam." And I hung up. Sliding down the wall between the sink, toilet and that stupid pad and tampon machine I hugged my knees to my chest and just cried it out.

I was almost positive Eric knew I was upset, but he was being smart and leaving me alone. I'd been changed against my will, I was gonna be killed by my great grand-daddy, Sam fired me, Bill tried to molest me, and I'd never freaking die! I'd never see Gran, and the more I thought about that the harder this whole thing became. I used to calm myself on bad days with the thought that one day - a long time from now, of course - I'd see her again and now. . . My life was ruined because of Bill Compton and I wanted to kill him for it.

And then that thought brought on more tears. I'd never thought such violent thoughts before. I was turning into a freaking monster! Who'd want me? Honestly? Eric pitied me, Sam pitied me, Bill. . .NEVER! Maybe it was best I'd be left alone for a while. I honestly didn't know what I was capable of.

I stood and looked in the mirror and saw the blood streaks all over my face. I was disgusting. Turning the hot water on I washed my face and then stared at the pink water as it swirled its way down the drain. As I looked up into the mirror I sniffled. I was pretty, prettier than normal actually. My skin was flawless and my hair was perfect. My teeth were normal, but in the mood I was in now my fangs were out and about. The pain I felt from all the things that went so horribly wrong lately was so human, but pressing my hand to my chest everything was still. Usually after crying like I just did I'd have a head ache and my heart would be racing. Neither of those things were happening now. I was dead. I just wished my emotions would catch up with the rest of me.

Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I headed back to Eric's office. He was still sitting at his desk and I just went back to my spot on the couch.

"All better?" Eric asked. I could tell he wasn't even looking at me, he was probably studying his charts and tallies for the month.

"Being a vampire sucks!" I shouted, and when Eric didn't respond, when the room became silent again, I started cracking up.

"What is so funny?" I finally got Eric's full attention as I heard his desk chair roll back and he was moving me so he could sit with me on the couch. I wanted to explain myself to him, but I couldn't stop laughing. I was laughing so hard, my eyes were bleeding - again. "Sookie, if you don't cease this insanity I'll have to slap you."

I blubbered to a stop and smiled at him. "Oh, Eric!" And I explained the whole revelation that I had in the bathroom - on the floor - and sighed, my smile all gone. "I never wanted this, you know."

"I know, though I always knew you'd make a great vampire!" Eric grinned toothily at me and if I could have, I would have blushed.

"Thanks, Eric, but you can stop treating me like you care. I appreciate your help, and how you're kind of taking me under your wing, but I'm sure you've got a lot of other things to do." I worried my lip to keep myself from crying yet again.

"Enough. Come, I'm taking you home." He growled and basically removed me from the couch and texted Pam with his other hand, presumably that we were leaving, and moments later he deposited me in his corvette.

The whole drive to his house - which apparently was in a pretty little gated subdivision - was silent except for when Eric added me to the list at the gate. I was pouting and Eric seemed mad. I wasn't going to push it because I already wasn't in the mood for anything, let alone an angry Viking.

When we pulled up to the garage of a brick two story, very large, very new house I kind of gaped at him. For some reason I expected, I don't know, a fortress in the woods somewhere, not this. This looked like a normal family could be living here, not a vampire. And by the looks of the bike forgotten on the lawn of the house closest to Eric's, kids did live around here.

His house was pushed back from all the others, probably for privacy and so he wouldn't have to hear everything his neighbours were doing, what with his super hearing. The walk way up to the front door had little solar lights up cement path to brighten the walk for those who didn't see as good as we did.

We didn't go in the front, though, we went in through the garage straight into the kitchen. The kitchen had stunning black speckled granite counter tops and real dark wood cabinets, which was so rare now a days. Seemed like everyone was using synthetic something or other. What really surprised me with the kitchen was the appliances. All vampires usually had in their homes - the few I've seen, like one. . . - was a fridge and microwave.

"What, did these come with the house?" I asked, pointing at the beautiful state of the art oven. All the appliances were top of the line and stainless steel.

"No, of course not! I had this house built to my liking." Eric replied, sounding offended.

"You wanted appliances?" I raised an eyebrow.

"For you, Sookie. I always. . . Never mind. Come, I'll show you to your resting place." I was stunned. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? He envisioned me in his house when he had it built? Or had there not been any until he met me? Either way, for me?

We walked right passed anymore of the house I may have wanted to see and down the steps to the basement, once we closed the door behind us Eric pressed a code into a lock and another much thicker door swung open. As I walked into the room behind Eric my jaw hit the floor. Was this his bedroom? And I thought Bill's hidey-hole was cool.

Eric's room was stunning! The room itself was darkly - and if I was honest, romantically - lit. There was a HUGE bed in the middle of the room, probably one of those California Kings or whatever. The bedding was a beautiful, crisp white down. There was a huge closet and another door which Eric said was a newly renovated bathroom. A bathroom. . . God help me if he said that was done for me, too. I turned and looked at him. "Eric, this is so pretty!" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"I don't usually use the word 'pretty' to describe anything, except perhaps my face." He winked. "You will rest here., I have a coffin in one of the spare rooms."

"Uh, OK." I wrapped my arms around myself and looked back around the room. "Uh, that's not really fair. I'll take the coffin."

"Nonsense, you're a guest in my house, you'll be comfortable." Eric insisted.

"Eric, I'm gonna be dead." I giggled, "I doubt I'll be worried about where I'm sleepin."

"Must you fight me, constantly? Sookie, do as I say." His eyes blazed with his irritation for me.

"I will, will I? I didn't even do what my Maker wanted me to do, why would I do what you say?" I scoffed. "You are so pushy! I'm not sleeping in your bed, it's your bed and that would just be weird. You and I both know if I wasn't a vamp and still needed to stay here I'd be in a spare room."

Eric was in front of me faster than I could spring away. I really, really, had to work on being a vampire. He gripped my upper arms and shook me slightly. "Damn you, girl. For once in your little life, do what you're fucking told!" I stared up into his ice blue eyes and before I knew what hit me, his lips crashed down to mine.

My eyes flew wide right before the sensation of his lips on mine caused them to flutter closed. His lips were so soft on mine, claiming my mouth like no one ever had done before. When his tongue swept over my bottom lip I gasped, parting my lips enough for his tongue to gain access and explore my mouth, which apparently was attached directly to my unmentionable bits because they seemed to enjoy this more than my mouth did and my mouth was getting all the action.

His hands loosened from where they were to slide gently down my back, pressing me to him more fully than I already was. I could feel his rock hard chest and abs pressed against me and it kind of made me giddy, but when my thigh brushed against something else rock hard I got a bit dizzy. He moaned into my mouth and my whole body vibrated.

"Cough, cough." Bringing me to my senses, as well as embarrassing the hell out of me, Pam stood right inside of Eric's room. Eric let me go with a feral snarl toward his child and I straightened my shirt and kept my eyes on the stunning carpet. "No wonder no one answered the door for me. I had to let myself in!"

"Do you have a death wish, Pamela?" Eric hissed. "Why are you here?"

"You wanted me to bring her things here, so I did. Getting a private car to drive me out to Podunk USA was difficult, and expensive, I expect a new pair of shoes or a hand bag. On second thought, perhaps a matching set." Pam dropped one of my larger duffle bags at her feet. "That is all, you're car is in the garage, keys on the counter, now I'm off so I can RUN HOME before dawn."

"I am not even going to grace all of that with a response. Out before I end you." Eric whispered and Pam shrugged and headed back up the stairs slowly. When we heard the door shut Eric turned to me. "Sookie. . ."

"Anyway, I'll be sleeping here, so I'll see you tomorrow night?" I said shuffling around and grabbing up my bag.

"Don't pretend this didn't happen." Eric sighed.

"Don't pretend _what_ happened, Eric?" I asked, feigning ignorance. Eric just glared at me and then flew up the stairs, locking me in his room and leaving me there for the rest of the night. It was probably for the best.

How in the hell had I just let him kiss me like that? And damn, what a kiss! It was probably for the best that we forget about it, though. It probably didn't mean anything, and even if it did, at least I knew my emotions were running high. It may have just been because of that. Eric had his pick of women, and I certainly wasn't anything special. I was a pet project to him, and perhaps an easy conquest. Just because Eric had been treating me so great lately didn't really mean anything. He liked that I could help him, and he liked the idea of 'stealing me from Bill' but all of that was over now. I was still contracted to help when needed, but nothing serious had come up lately, and Bill had released me - hopefully accepting it was over - so now that the proverbial chase was over I'm sure I'd bore him.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up and put on my kitty night shirt and walked back out to the large room. It smelled a lot like Eric, and Eric smelled so good. I was almost positive, unless he had a maid, this bedding wasn't fresh either. As I pulled the sheet and comforter down I turned out the light next to the bed. Crawling into it I moaned slightly. It was like sleeping on a cloud and these sheets had to be pure silk. It was the softest, most comfortable bed I had ever been in, and when I buried my head in the pillow I moaned again. It smelled just like him.

The kiss bombarded my senses again and my hand moved on its own down to my stomach and then slowly to my moistened panties. I was still so affected by him and his tongue and as I closed my eyes I pictured his tongue invading someplace else and I rubbed my hand over the dainty cotton. Feeling my stomach coil from the sinful images in my mind I went a little further, hoping to stay as quiet as possible.

I dipped a finger inside and arched my back, pressing myself to my hand, pressing my thighs together, doing anything I could for more friction. My imagination took off then and Eric's mouth was in place of my hand and his tongue was lapping and probing and I'm almost positive my moan was louder than I wanted it to be. I added another and moved my fingers faster, rougher, brushing over the sensitive spot that sent jolts of heat and pleasure through my body. Before I knew it I was crying out his name and then burying my head in his pillow again.

_Good lord, tell me this room is sound proof,_ I shuddered. What was happening to me? Could I chalk all of this up to insanity? I'm sure it would hold up in court.

But, was it really all that bad to feel such pleasure, simply from a kiss, between two unattached people? Bill was my first and only lover, but I had dumped him, I was over him. I could move on, and clearly it would be with someone new, but it made me feel so wrong. It seemed so soon, and at the wrong time. I'd just have to continue with ignoring what happened, that was for the best.

Before I could really screw with my mind I felt myself drifting off in anticipation of the dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Wow, it's been a spell, not as long as some I've had, but I couldn't help it! There's just so much to read out there! First of all and always, __**thank you SO much to Slcurwin**__ for getting this to me super quick. She's always amazing! Eric thanks you!_

_Also, I was having a little issue with my EPOV until I got the newest chapter from __**TMart37**__. Her story is called __**Jump On It!**__ and you MUST check it out. It's brand new, her first ever fic, and SVM/Dodgeball. OMG, I cannot stop laughing when I read it! It's awesome! _

_So, thanks for the laughs, Eric is happy you could get me back in the spirit, he says you get 4 dates, and some groping* ;)_

_NOW, without further adieu, here's the next chapter in Life After Death. It's a tad short, so forgive me. Please R&R and let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

What was this I was hearing? Could Sookie be defiling my bed without me? The thought made me jealous, but it also intrigued me. Becoming a vampire, so many things change, but some do not, only becoming enhanced. Sookie was at the prime of her life, her libido would have been at its best, so this wasn't too surprising to hear her muffled moans from the stairs below.

I had been on my way up to my guest coffin when I changed my mind and returned to the basement door. I was going to get to the bottom of her attitude before dawn, and if it took longer, well then she'd just have to share my bed. But, when I heard her rustling around and finally getting into the bed I had a difficult time with my decision making skills. I had probably hurt her by yelling at her, but she had hurt my pride by pretending we hadn't just shared something.

When her tiny sighs and moans wafted through the steel door I was stuck in my place. My feet wouldn't listen to my brain which was telling them to move along and take this up with her when we rose. The first sounds were simple and innocent, clearly she must have been enjoying my expensive taste in the finer things like pure silk sheets and feather down. What sent my brain on an indefinite vacation, leaving just my baser thoughts in charge was the quiet rustling and soft moans of pleasure that assaulted my senses moments later.

She wasn't.

She was!

My Sookie was relieving her more intimate tensions out on herself. In. My. Bed! I found myself thinking like an immature child when I wondered if I could get away with not ever changing those sheets again. That way I could have her personal scent all over me as I went to rest every dawn.

My pride took over and I could quite literally feel my head grow several sizes when I realized this was simply from a kiss. An innocent, passionate as it was, kiss. I resolved with myself that I would make it a point to touch her - and perhaps kiss her - much more often.

_Compton has _nothing_ on me_, I thought with a fanged grin that stretched my face so much it nearly hurt.

Deciding it would be much more fun if I took this entirely too far with the little minx in my bed instead of heading up to the coffin, I quietly entered my room and shut the door. Being that she was so new to our world she died much sooner and rose much later than I would.

Smirking, I looked at her. She had the blankets pulled up all the way to her nose and her blonde tresses were spilling out all over the down pillow. She seemed so innocent, but by the scent in the room I knew she wasn't all that she seemed. I removed my clothes and folded them neatly, placing them on the chair at the desk. Slipping some pajama pants on, making sure to rest them as low as possible on my hips, I climbed into bed next to her. Adjusting the blanket to show off as much of me as possible, I rested my head on my arms and let the dawn take me. I'd rise before her, but lie there until she woke. I wouldn't miss this for the World.

*L*A*D*

**SPOV**

Something wasn't right. Something was definitely not how I left it when I died. The blankets were still half covering my face so all I could really do was shift my eyes because I didn't want to move too much and alert whoever was in here that I was awake. And more than likely it was Eric. _Oh, God! Not him_, I thought. I hadn't even showered yet, he'd for sure know what I did, wouldn't he?

I shifted my little eyeballs to my right and there he was, lying in bed with me. Lying in bed with me? ! That. . . I don't. . . Crap! I tried to get a better glimpse of him, but if I moved too much he'd know I was ogling and I didn't want him to get the satisfaction of my curiosity. What I could see of him he seemed undressed. Was he naked? Did he sleep NAKED? If I were human this is where I'd turn eight different shades of red.

"Good evening, Sookie. I trust you feel much. . . better. . . this evening?" He asked and I was catching flies. Thank God the blanket was still up over my face.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." I replied. _Sweet baby Jesus, he knows_, I cringed. As the thought passed me, he was out of bed and up the stairs in a blur. A moment later he was back down the stairs holding two True Bloods, his cotton pants resting dangerously low on his hips.

"Breakfast? I'm sure you're thirsty." He winked and I grimaced as I sat up and took the drink and downed it instantly. It was truly the only way to drink those horrible things. As I sat there I felt a strange twinge of disappointment. He wasn't naked, he wasn't making fun of me, and he wasn't saying a word about the kiss last night. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can start figuring out what to do about your Fairy problem." And he was gone again, this time in the adjoining bathroom. He left the door open slightly and as the water heated up a thin mist began to fill the little room, filtering out into the bedroom.

I strangely wanted to see something. I leaned over so I could get a little better view and I could see a bit of him behind the glass doors of the shower. His figure was muted by the fogged glass, but it wasn't less enticing. I shook my head, why was I coming up with all of these thoughts about Eric? I had to get out of the room, I had to get distance from him. Not even caring that I was only wearing my stupid kitten t-shirt I sprinted up the stairs and splashed my face with cold water. Not before hearing what sounded like a little snicker from the bathroom. _He _so_ knows_, I winced.

"Cute, I would have always thought you'd look better in a lace teddy, but this is just as appealing." Eric commented as he ascended the stairs. I glared in his direction and scoffed.

"It's not like I was going to get dressed in the same room with you." I rolled my eyes.

"I was in the shower." He replied.

"Yes, but how long were you in there? I wasn't sure, so I waited. Anyway, now I have to burn this old thing because of the visuals you've gotten from it." I pouted.

"Am really so unappealing to you that you'd ruin your favorite night shirt because I find you sexy in it?" He asked, and I realized his joking was over. I'd hurt his feelings - again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I just don't know how to act around you, that's all. Most of the time you're being a smart ass. I'd rather not start believing you mean it now. It would just hurt, and besides, I don't have a good track record when it comes to men."

"One is a track record? Please, Sookie, that is nothing. Bill has tainted you, I would never hurt you." He professed. I was stunned. Viking God, Eric Northman, was being sweet?

"I think I'll shower and change. Thanks for breakfast." I mumbled as I headed back down the stairs.

**EPOV**

The woman was infuriating. To be the first woman in ages, if not ever, that I had felt enough for that I'd promise to never hurt her was being a stubborn child. Hadn't I proven enough to her by now that I wasn't the monster that Confederate Turd made me out to be? I could be cruel, I could be violent, but I was also dangerously loyal. She could even ask Pam. Pam followed in my footsteps, being released ages ago and still standing by my side.

I didn't have to take on Sookie's problems, I didn't have to contact the Queen for her and I certainly didn't have to do what I was about to do for her, either. But I would, because she made me a 'sucker'. Growling and grumbling I closed the door of my office and scrolled through my contacts in my phone. I hadn't called on him in a long time, I was surprised I even had his number considering phones have only been in use for less than 150 years, but I needed to speak with him now.

It only rang a time or two and he answered. "We need to speak, here in my home, now." And I snapped my phone shut. I sat back in my leather desk chair and waited listening to the water run in the shower, probably soaking Sookie's beautiful body, making her glisten as she soaped up with the same soap I used, washed her hair with the same shampoo I used and towelling off with the only available towel - mine. And here I thought I had won that little game I created. I thought I made her squirm this evening not knowing if I truly knew of herself pleasure or not, but she didn't even have to try and I was putty in her hands. Foul woman!

"What is it, Northman?" The evil creature popped into my office and I frowned.

"I've come to learn of your newest conquest, a murder in fact, and I'm having you here to tell you that I'll rip your skin from your ancient bones before you touch her." I leaned forward in my chair and glowered over my desk at the Faery Prince.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and took a seat in one of the leather arm chairs across my desk. "I see. And where have you heard this from, Vampire?"

"One of yours." I replied vaguely.

"She is of something we have no knowledge. She isn't safe to anyone, she must be destroyed. It breaks my heart to say that since she was one of the last living humans in my bloodline, but one of your own caused this. Do not blame me." Niall waved his hand as if to dismiss the conversation and my fangs descended.

"She's been perfectly fine since her change. As a matter of fact, she's been better than any newborn I've ever seen. She hasn't rampaged, she hasn't accidently killed any of her friends, and she actually went right back to work at that pathetic bar the night after she rose. She's behaved perfectly, as if she's been vampire for a century. I feel she's safer than any random new vampire in all of existence. Even I killed unintentionally after I was turned, several times." I defended.

"Her maker could still cause problems. Do you not have to do exactly what they say? We have no clue of her power and her Maker could have complete control over her. She could wipe out both of our kind with a simple command, she must be destroyed." Niall pointed out something interesting and I smiled.

"Bill has released her, and if he were still a threat to you then, with my blessings, go kill him!" I laughed. Before Niall could respond there was a knock at the office door. "Yes?"

"Eric, can I talk to you?" Sookie sounded a little puny, perhaps she'd come to reason.

"As a matter of fact, there's someone here you should meet. Come in." I smiled. In walked Sookie, the creature of whom was the subject of my greatest desires, the bane of my existence, and the one I swore to protect. And she wore jeans that were painted on her luscious legs and ass and a Fangtasia tank top that also left nothing to the imagination. Pam either did laundry again or Sookie liked things snug, I had a feeling I had something that could fit her snugly, too.

"Uh, hi." She waved meekly. "I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Come sit with me, Sookie." I smiled hoping the look was loaded so she'd get the drift I wanted her closer than across the room from me. She seemed to get it and with one more glance at the fairy before her she perched on the arm of my chair. "Sookie, this is Niall."

"Oh, shit." She gasped. "Eric. . ."

"I won't let him hurt you, I promised you that." I replied. "I was just explaining to him how you've overwhelmed us all with your natural ability to not kill everyone in your path."

"Oh," She sighed.

"How you even kept from draining your Fairy Godmother." I said pointedly. Niall raised an eyebrow again.

"You say you'll keep her out of trouble, Northman?" Niall marveled at her and I nodded.

"Of course."

"Sookie, I always imagined our meeting would have been on better terms. Your grandmother was a beautiful woman, loving and truly good. Circumstances kept me from you and your family for far too long, even too long to save you from these beasts. Though I do respect this vampire I still don't trust what you've become. I'm not the only Fairy who knows of you now and though I can agree - barring any real danger - I will not destroy you at this time, I can't promise you others won't try. I feel they'd be after you even if you were still human. Northman, you have a big job ahead of you. If I were you, I'd take it seriously. You've already promised her you'd keep her safe." And with that Niall was gone in a snap.

Sookie was frozen to her spot. I stood from my chair so I could get a better look at her. She was a statue with a mask of confusion and fear.

"Sookie. . ." I coaxed. She didn't flinch. "Sookie, please, you're safe."

"But you're not! What in the hell have you gotten yourself into, Eric? I'm not worth it! He just said they'd be after me no matter what - even if I was still human - and you're just going to stick around? They could end you. No, I can't let that happen. I've got to get away from you, away from all of you! I can't let y'all get hurt because of me." She began to sniffle and then hyperventilate, which was odd as she didn't need to breathe. Perhaps it was just a lingering human response.

"And where the fuck are you going to go, hm? Don't be stupid! I know you are knew at this, but running doesn't always save you." I snapped. "Stop being a goddamn child and trust me. Nothing is going to happen to you - or me - understand?"

"I can't let you do that." She shook her head violently.

"Why the hell not? What does it matter? I'm just your body guard, you don't want us to even be friends so why does it matter what happens to me?" I was astounded. She wasn't going to let me win at anything.

"I don't want us to even be friends because I don't think I can do that without. . ." She stopped short and went to leave. I wasn't having that again, so I pinned her to the door until she came to her fucking senses.

"Without what, Sookie?" I searched her eyes but all I saw in them was fear, it made me mad that she could ever be that scared of anything.

"Without having feelings for you, OK?" She growled, her fangs down and blood tears soaking her face. I was struck dumb, did she just say what I thought she just said?

"Sookie. . ." I smiled wryly and she snapped at me. "Ah, ah, ah!" I chuckled and then captured her mouth with mine - again - but this time she didn't fight as much, this time she seemed to melt, to thaw, in my hands. "Sookie." I sighed, not even knowing the thought was out loud.

"Eric, please, don't hurt me." She sighed when I rested my forehead against hers.

"Never, at least not on purpose. How about that?" I smiled. She giggled.

"OK."

"So, are you going to need help this time?" I asked, wondering if she'd know what I was talking about.

"Help with what?"

"We kissed again, this one was much better I might add, but I'm offering my services. A one woman show can't be fun forever." I winked and she gaped at me.

"You asshole! You! I can't believe you! YOU KNEW!" She squirmed against me and I fought off a moan and laughed at her.

"Vampire, remember?" I grinned.

"You'd WISH you could help me out. I'm staying at Pam's!" She yelled and I let her go, I was laughing too hard to hold her there anyway.

"So, that is a no? Shame, I would have loved to join you. I'm sure Pam would be delighted, though." She screamed as she headed down the stairs to my room and slammed the door. I continued to laugh so hard I thought I felt a trickle of blood there for a moment.

So, the real danger had subsided for the moment, now onto the chase.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: OK, first of all, can I say sorry for the HUNDREDTH time? I know I was epic fail with this chapter and I hate to wait super long for what I like to read, so I'm sure no one is particualarly happy with me at the moment, but. . . HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! I had such writers block, and I didn't want to just chuck random CRAP at you, so it took a bit longer. _

_I will warn you guys, I may take a bit again on the next because I want to work on a contest. :D It should be all kinds of fun and retarded, so make sure you have me on your follow list so when the contest is over I can post the debotchery on my profile. It's a stupid story contest thing and it's Twilight based, and working with my epic beta SLCURWIN (who, of course cleans this up all the time - *LOVE*) so it should be super funny!_

_SO, without making you wait any longer, enjoy! Please R&R and let me know what you think! _

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Storming out of the office I realized I really didn't have much of a clue if I even wanted to stay with Pam or not, but I had said it and now I had to do it. I just felt that if I backed out now he'd think I'd back out an anything. That was NOT going to happen.

Grabbing my phone off its charger in the kitchen I scrolled through the contacts. When I found who I was looking for I hit the send button. It didn't even ring. "Pam speaking."

"Pam! It's Sookie. Look, Eric and I got into it and I kind of want to know if I can stay at your place for the day?" I was fiddling with my bottom lip as I realized how childish this whole thing sounded.

"Sookie, when you say 'got into it' you mean. . .what?" She asked. I could hear the smirk on her face and I grumbled a little.

"He's being a pig!" I replied.

"Of course he is! It's Eric, the Vampire Viking Sex God. Whatever did you expect from him? OK, look, if you plan on staying with me tonight you need to come work with me at the club. I'm bored of checking IDs and you'll be more efficient with the whole mind reading thing." Pam offered. At this point Eric was in the kitchen, sort of. He leaned his massive body against the doorway and had his arms folded in front of him with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"You'd rather spend the night with a bunch of bangers than have a nice movie night with me?" He purred. I hated that he had ways of awakening areas on my body that my brain would otherwise keep quiet.

"Tell my master his presence is requested here anyway." Pam's voice broke me out of my lusty haze - for once, thank God for Pam - and I nodded.

"Did ya hear that?" I asked with a smile. Eric nodded.

"And who may be requesting me?" Eric asked. I rolled my eyes and handed him the phone.

"I'm not your go-between." I huffed and headed down to his room to check my appearance. It seems subconsciously I was getting dressed for such and occasion.

"Fucking Bill." Eric grumbled from behind me, making me jump. "And jeans - no matter how tight - aren't on the dress code."

"That's all I've got." I huffed and he flew to his closet pulling out a black strapless dress and shoved it at me. I snatched it out of his hand and went into the bathroom.

As I added some dramatic smoky make up and fussed with my hair I looked at the dress hanging on the back of the door. It didn't seem like it would fit me in the boob department, but I figured I'd try it on anyway. The dress was snug once pulled up and it hadn't even been zipped yet. I shook my head and headed out of the bathroom clutching the top so it wouldn't fall. "Zip please."

Eric obliged and once it was all said and done and I was standing in front of the mirror again I gasped. "You look delicious. Your shoes are here, let's go."

"I look like I'm wrapped in electrical tape! Where did this come from, anyway?" I shouted up the stairs as I slipped on some very tall, very dangerous black pumps. I heard him chuckle as I ascended the stairs.

We took his red Corvette to Fangtasia even though I told him I'd need to drive so I could get to Pam's. He informed me she'd drive me home and I let a frustrated growl escape.

"You know, this could be so much easier if you'd stop being such a jerk." I snapped and he laughed so hard the car shook.

"Sookie, I am not being a jerk, I am simply trying to show you I care. Is that so wrong?" He pouted, but just barely, as he was still laughing. Growing serious a moment later he looked my way again. "Under no circumstances are you to speak to Bill without Pam or myself, is that clear?"

"Why? I can handle myself." I grumbled.

"Like you did when you broke up with him? Or like you did when he nearly had his way with you. It doesn't matter if your Maker lets you go or not, he still has ultimate power over you until the day he is ended. That's why." He yelled. I shrunk down a little.

"Sorry, Eric. I'm just being stupid." I admitted.

"Please think twice about staying with Pam. I know I cross lines most times, but I truly do want you to be safe first and foremost and Pam, well let's put it this way. If Pam had to choose between you and some Manolo Blahniks you'd be meeting the Sun or a stake. Especially if they're vintage."

"Fine, I'll think about it." I smiled slightly. If I was honest with myself the only reason I was running to Pam was because one more kiss or lingering glance or purring of a word would have me perched on him so fast it wouldn't be funny. I was trying to protect my heart. I wasn't one to just screw and not feel for the guy. Bill was my first and even when he and I were together, especially at the end, I was starting to fight feelings for Eric. Unless Eric could prove to me, undoubtedly, that he wasn't just looking for some fun I had to fight my urges. Someone I loved - who swears he loves me - took almost everything away from me in seconds. I couldn't allow myself to be damaged like that again.

If I were to put the two of them up next to each other and list all the pros and cons it would look something like this: Eric was taller than Bill - and lets be real - hotter than Bill and stronger, smarter, and older. Bill was my first in so many ways. Eric was an excellent kisser, much better than Bill. But, beyond all that stupid, trivial stuff, Eric would never force me to do anything unless it was for my own safety. Even if he was my Maker. So, why was I so worried about giving in to him? The only real reason I could come up with was that if it didn't work out I'd have absolutely no one, and that was absolutely terrifying.

No, no matter what I couldn't let emotions get in the way of my ultimate safety and well-being. Not even if it hurt. . .a lot.

We arrived at Fangtasia a little while later and headed through the back door of his office. Eric was going to have to sit at the booth tonight because he wasn't comfortable having other vamps in his domain with me being so new. Also, he didn't want to see Bill sooner than he had to, so going in the back saved him from enduring anything incredibly annoying for longer than necessary.

Pam burst through the door a moment later. "Knock, knock. Anyway, Bill's on his way so be warned and I need help at the. . . Holy shit, Sookie!" She looked at me, wide eyed, fangs descended.

"Uh, hi." I smiled awkwardly and waved limply.

"Eric, did you have difficulty stuffing her into that? I can show you an easy way to take it off." She winked and I gaped at her.

"Oh God, maybe I shouldn't stay with either of you!" I blurted and Pam burst into laughter.

"What would you think if I had nothing snarky to say to you, Sookie? I'm sure someone would try for a temperature. You look absolutely ravishing, now, go to the door. I'll be there momentarily." She winked again and I felt a lot better. I should have been flattered, I knew Pam was only complimenting me, but with these new emotional twists and turns of mine I could never be sure. It was like a constant period. . .

I headed out of the office and down the long corridor, passed the employee locker rooms and passed the public restrooms. Skirting around the dais and dance floor, passed the bar and straight up to the door. I let my guard down as I leaned up against the door like Pam always did, acting as if I could give a shit if I was there and eyed the first person in line. It was actually a group of three fangbangers. "IDs." I drawled.

"Oh, sure! Ugh, I am so excited! First time visiting, I hope I see a hot vampire."_I __hope __he'll __want __to __mess __around __later __tonight, __ugh __I've __missed __the __feel __of __fangs __in __my __skin_, she continued mentally. Her friends seemed to have been dragged along, but were just as eager to experience the 'dark side' of Shreveport. I rolled my eyes and looked at the one talking.

"Miranda is it? Or is this your mother's ID?" I stared into her eyes trying to intimidate her and she shrunk back a little. "Welcome to Fangtasia. . ." And I passed them through. They were harmless, but even so I let one of the bouncers know to keep an eye on her and her friends, for their own safety.

About an hour later, tons and tons of people - from all walks of life, mind you - later I start hearing commotion from the back of the line. "Hey! You can't just cut! We've been waiting for hours!"

"Back of the line, Asshole!"

"Vamp or human, get in line with the rest of us!"

"Just push him down, he's got only one arm. I can't imagine that doing him any good." I heard some woman shout and several people chuckled. I had to give it to the people in this line. Very few were thinking anything other than what came through their mouths. I rolled my eyes. _Served __him __right_, I thought. _Now __he'll __remember __not __to __mess __with __me_.

"Sookie?" I heard his annoying drawl and pretended that I didn't. "Sookie, it's me, Bill."

"ID?" I looked to the next person in line, totally ignoring the fool trying to 'claw' his way to the front of the line. I checked several more IDs and texted Eric before I had to deal with Bill.

"Ah, Sookie, I see it has arrived." Eric grinned.

"He cut in line." I harped.

"Oh, did he? Bill, please step to the back of the line. There are no cut-sees at Fangtasia. I'll hear what you have to say when you get through the door like everyone else." Eric ordered, laughing the at Bill's trek back down to the end of the line. "I hate that waste of immortality."

"Why not just speak to him and get it over with?" I asked as Eric led me back into the club, Pam taking my place.

"Because, this way is so much more entertaining. Wouldn't it just be perfect if he finally reached the door and Fangtasia was closed?" His eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Eric, you amaze me with your cunning wit, but I'm tired of seeing him, so I'd appreciate if we could just get this over with." I whined. Eric frowned and whisked me to his office.

"Sookie, you don't have to see him. He's here for me. If you're that uncomfortable around him I can send you home with Pam and I'll be there when this is finished." He was serious now and I could feel that I wanted to cry. Why was this so difficult for me? Why couldn't I just admit that I had a thing for Eric?

"No, I'll stay. You should really only worry about one thing at a time and if I'm home who knows what fairy is going to lurk around. We'll deal with this issue first." I compromised.

"We, Sookie?" He raised an eyebrow. I couldn't contain my smile as I nodded.

"Yes, we." I had finally decided that, hurt or not, Eric was trying his hardest to prove to me that he cared for more than just my body as I had originally thought. Especially since I wasn't entirely of the wonders of Fae blood any longer and he was still - if not more - interested in me. His smile was so big I thought it may strain his face.

"Mr. Compton, front and center." Eric bellowed. Bill, with a growl and a roll of his eyes sauntered back up to the front of the line.

"That was an utter waste of time." He grumbled as Eric led the way to his office. I stayed next to him while Bill followed behind.

"Now, please sit." Eric offered Bill a place to sit while he had me behind his desk with him. Another bit of proof that my safety was top concern. If he didn't care – like he put it earlier – I would be waiting for him at the bar.

"Why is she here?" Bill grumbled.

"Your child?" Eric asked.

"Sookie." Bill replied.

"Right, your child. She's here because I refuse to let her out of my sight. After all, who knows what her insane Maker may force her to do." Eric grinned.

"I've given her freedom, what more do you want?" Bill snapped.

"Freedom means nothing when a Maker calls, you and I both know that." Eric sat forward in his leather chair and I could almost feel the ice rolling off of him.

"Eric, I'm not here to discuss being Sookie's Maker, I'm here to discuss the change in the scent wafting from Sookie's home." Bill huffed. This caught my attention and I could almost see - perhaps it was my imagination - Eric twitch slightly.

"Go on." Eric replied.

"It's something I've never really encountered before, but it is incredibly enticing. It's nearly drawn me astray from my evening. . . walk." Bill looked down at his lap.

"Tell me you're not 'patrolling' Sookie's home." Eric grinned, using air-quotes to get the point across. _That __is __so __90's_, I thought.

"I do want to make sure that my child's residence is taken care of while she is. . . otherwise occupied. I am sure Sookie wouldn't be too fond of anything happening to her estate." Bill glared at Eric again.

"Sookie, is this a concern of yours? I can post day and night guards if that makes you more comfortable." Eric asked me, placing his hand on my knee causing an intense onslaught of twinges to my nerves. _Stupid __Viking __Vampire_. . .

"Actually, that would be nice." I nodded, truthfully I was sort of worried about Gran's house. I would have much rather stayed there but I had come to the conclusion a while ago that Eric was right in thinking that would be the worst place for me right now. That didn't mean I wanted it unattended. "And they could actually rent out the house if they'd like. Just to keep it lived in and not all cold and dreary."

"A vampire and a were living together. Now _that_ would be interesting." Eric laughed. "It shall be done. Once we're through here I'll make the arrangements. Now, back to you, Bill."

"Any time I get close enough to the house to see what may be there the scent begins to fade and there's no one there that I can see." Of course I knew exactly what it was, and I was sure that Eric was aware, but being that Bill wasn't part fae and he wasn't old enough to really be aware he probably had absolutely no idea what it was. This could be good.

"Good job, Bill. Clearly there is something looking for poor Sookie, something not human you'd say?"

"Definitely not human." Bill shook his head.

"Do you have any theories?" Eric enquired.

"That was the odd thing, Eric. Though the scent was intense and acted nearly as a siren to me, after the fact, when I could clear my mind it reminded me oddly of Sookie." He ducked his head again. "I thought perhaps I was just imagining that, though."

"Understandable, you did love her more than normally acceptable in society, but this is something you're not imagining. Sookie, can we trust your Maker?" Eric's piercing blue eyes shot through me. With his hand not moving from my knee and now his pretty eyes imbedded in my mind I was about to fall off of my seat.

"Um, y-yeah, that should be fine. I mean, he's probably going to find out one way or another and we both know how well he does with negative surprises. . ." I couldn't help it, I was a newborn, I was oddly horny, and then I had to be reminded of Bill's obnoxious behaviours. Like changing me when I dump him.

"Bill, Sookie is a smidge Fae. What do we estimate? An eighth?" He looked at me - again - and I shivered. He had to know what he was doing to me, he had to. And that sort of pissed me off all over again. The problem was, I didn't know who I was pissed at. Eric or myself.

"Fae?" Bill visibly perked up. Slightly looking like a puppy dog does when their ears perk to words it recognizes.

"Yes, and I'll guarantee that is what you are smelling. The fact that it fades quickly is because they can 'pop' in and out. A sort of teleportation." Eric explained.

"Why are they coming around all of a sudden? Sookie, you do admit that is slightly odd?" Bill's creepy eyes met mine and I shivered for a completely different reason.

"I do admit that's bizarre, but it only started a little while after I woke as a vampire. Apparently I have a fairy godmother or some crap and she was all 'I was too late to save you, blah, blah, blah' and I kicked her off my property." I rolled my eyes.

"You were capable of keeping control? At close range to that _scent_?" Bill was shocked.

"Yeah, I'm super special." I scoffed.

"Master. . ." Pam entered looking a bit worried. Eric's grip on my knee got a lot tighter, he must have known exactly what Pam was feeling.

"What is it, Pam?" He coaxed.

"Sookie, you're house. . ." She sighed. "The fire department is on their way. I don't know the extent of the damage. . ."

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK, HI! *Waves excitedly* did you like it, did ya? What do you REALLY think, do tell! AND. . . who do you think set the house on fire? And what do you think the damage should be? Would you all kill me if I burned it to the ground? This has not been set in stone yet so y'all get to weigh in!_

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Howdy, y'all! :Ahem. . .Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas or Boxing day or whatever you may celebrate. I had a great Christmas. Got tons of stuff, and two things I've wanted for a SUPER long time, including a laptop, so my updating SHOULD get better with that._

_Anywho, thanks to SLCURWIN for getting this back to me in record time. I'm over here with some kind of plague (bronchitis or something) so please, make me squee by reading and reviewing! _

_Happy New Year!_

_PS: This sucker is rated M for a reason, remember. There's a good reason in here, so if you're not into M rated things move along kiddies! ;-)_

* * *

><p>I think I stopped everything. My whole body went numb and I could barely see as the bloody tears began to pour out of my face. I wanted to run to my house, steal Eric's car, beat Bill just because he was there, shake Pam for not knowing the 'extent of the damage' and finally kill whoever set it ablaze.<p>

"Come, Sookie, we'll fly." Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his office, out the back and we were in the air seconds later.

It took us only a short time to come into view of my home. There was smoke, but I couldn't see any major flames. Smouldering embers flitted in the air as the fire department doused the place.

All the memories in that house, all of my Gran's things, they were burning and I didn't know what to do. When we landed Eric dragged me over to a man standing alone watching the fire fighters work. "What has happened?" Eric demanded.

"Jesus, Sookie! I got here as soon as I heard about it." Jason ran up before the man could speak.

"You all are?" He asked.

"This is my sister's house, Sookie Stackhouse, and I'm Jason. This is Eric." Jason replied. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the fire marshal. Look, the place was really going when we got here. I'd have to guess that an accelerant was used. It looks like it started in your bedroom." He nodded to me and I shuddered. "Why are you bleeding, are you hurt?"

"She's vampire. She's upset that her home is on fire. Don't worry about her, save the house." Eric snapped. The fire marshal shrugged and sighed.

"I couldn't tell you right now if it's a total loss. We'll have to go in and see structurally how it's doing after the fire is out. There will be a lot of damage, and a major loss on anything inside. Smoke, fire, and water damage can be nasty. Was anyone home when this started?" He asked. I shook my head. "That is a blessing. Excuse me." And he walked away.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered. "All of her things. . ."

"Things you can replace, it's people you can't." Jason grumbled. "Never thought I'd be happy you are out an about at night, Miss Vampire, but I am. You could have been at home, asleep!"

"Ha, right! Because this would have happened had I still been human." I grumbled.

"Do you think it was an attack? By who?" He scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Anyone, the Fellowship, a cranky person around here who doesn't like vamps, or. . . It could have been anyone." _Like a fairy_. . ., I thought.

"There's not much we can do here, Sookie. But we could discuss more at home, if you'd like. I don't think this will be completely out before dawn." Eric said. Home, home was this place for my whole life almost. Now it was a smoldering shell and someone was going to pay for this.

"Bill saw nothing? And he didn't even know there was a fire?" I asked. "How is that possible? He was JUST here!"

"He was here and then he had to drive out to Shreveport where we made him stand in line for almost a half an hour. It is possible he never saw this." Eric answered. He was being logical. It wasn't like he was the kind of guy to stick up for that asshole. I nodded.

"Do you think. . .one of THOSE would have started it?" I meant fairy, but who the hell knew what Eric would pick up on.

"One of your lost relatives? Possibly. Unfortunately the smell of burning is all I can sense at the moment. And with the amount of water they've used so far I probably wouldn't get a good clue out of it just by scent alone. We can come back tomorrow night and begin sifting through things. Perhaps there will be a clue." He offered.

I just stood there. This was so surreal, my home, the one I definitely called home, was up in smoke. I barely had any decent memories of the house my brother Jason lives in - our parent's house - this was the only place I ever felt safe. Until Eric, of course.

I had to save this house. I didn't care how I did it, once the fire was out and the damages were assessed I'd want the thing totally fixed. Insurance should cover that, and I wanted it to look brand new, like it did back when it was first built. Gran wouldn't want it any other way.

Gran, she had to be rolling in her grave right about now. God, who could have done this? It was such a cruel thing, destroying someone's home. The worst part, the part I knew I wouldn't be able to shake, was the fact that it was started in my bedroom. Someone hoped I was home. Someone wanted me dead.

"We can fix this, Sookie. Please, don't worry." Eric whispered to me. Of course he thought I was only upset about the material part of this. He probably hoped I was still too naïve to realize the depth of this disaster.

"I know, I will fix it, I just want to know who wanted me dead first." I replied. His eyes flashed for a split second before he wrapped his arms around me and I pressed myself to him. This was comfort, and I knew it. I felt the safety and the security in his arms, something I never truly felt in Bill's or anyone else's for that matter. Save for Gran. Only this was different, with the safety and comfort I felt something else, something stronger. Try as I might it got harder and harder to push to the side. He truly cared for me.

Gran would have liked Eric. She would have wanted to tap his brain for all the history he could have ever shared. Sure, Bill fought in the Civil War and had a crap ton of information for her, but Eric. . .Eric had seen and done so much. And Eric, well he always seemed to put me first where he could.

Bill never did. Bill obliged to spend time with Gran for me. As a debt for me saving his life. I wonder sometimes if he would have ever conceded to it had I not been 'owed' anything.

I wanted to throw Bill into the burning embers of my house.

God was going to punish me.

"Sookie, there is nothing we can do here, shall we head home and wait for word?" Eric asked bringing me out of my reverie. "Jason said he'll let us know the minute he knows anything."

"Jason!" I shouted, not giving Eric an answer. Jason loped over to us and gave me a sad smile. "You know the insurance guy, call him first thing in the morning and have him meet up with the fire marshal. Get a claim and get the ball rolling for clean up and repair."

"That could be tens of thousands. This place is a disaster." Jason frowned. "But I'll do that for ya if that's what you want."

"Money is not an issue, Jason Stackhouse. Just heed your sisters wishes. We will be dead for the day by the time you can make that call." Eric said.

"You got it. Hey, thanks for taking care of my sister. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." He reached in and hugged me sort of around Eric and nodded at Eric who tightened his grip on me and took back to the sky.

By the time we reached his car at Fangtasia I was in a pretty deep depression, laced with so much hate I'm shocked I wasn't seeing red. Who could do something like this to me? I'd been such a good person growing up. And I wasn't just saying that, I was raised to be a damn good person. I didn't talk bad about anyone if I could help it, and I was kind and helpful to anyone. Even that stupid Bill Compton.

Whether he was the fire starter or not I was taking all of my rage out on him. I hated him with ever single fiber of my being. Whoever did this to my home - Fae or human - wouldn't have done it if I was still a human being. There was a slim chance someone hated me even human, but I doubted that very much. I'm vampire now, I'm evil, I'm a monster and apparently I should burn.

In a way, I hoped this was an accident, some fluke with the electricity in my house because I didn't want to think that someone could despise me so much. I didn't want to know that person, especially if it was someone I was always kind to.

Before I could fight it, Arlene's face popped into my mind with her fake fire engine red hair and FOTS beliefs, it wouldn't be a far stretch. I really hoped I was wrong, because if it were her I don't know if I'd be able to control myself and she and her stupid church would be the next to burn.

I frowned even more, where was this violent tendency coming from? I was so not a violent person.

"What is on your mind, Sookie?" Eric asked, his voice barely above a whisper, yet full of concern. God damn it! Why did he have to be so great? My resolve for all things Eric Northman was dwindling dangerously.

"I can't imagine someone hating me so much, and then when I imagine who it is I get all violent and hateful, too. I feel like SUCH a hypocrite. I wasn't raised to be such a bitch." I sniffled. "My Gran would kick my ass."

Eric chuckled. "That vengefulness inside of you is a vampire quality. Do you think I survived over a thousand years by being diplomatic and kind? No. If someone wronged me I'd make them accountable for it, they would pay in any way I chose. Therefore - whether I let them live or not - they would no longer be a threat to me and mine. Vampires thrive on power and you can't have power without scaring others. Our food source is life itself, we have to be vengeful and arrogant in order to feed off of something we once were. This life is never easy, Sookie, but it can be wondrous. I've said it many times, trust me, you will learn to love it."

"I just want to learn how to forget all the pain and all the hate people are causing me to grow inside. Can you do something for that?" I laughed, but it came out kind of like a choked sob.

"As a matter of fact, I can." He grinned and the rest of the ride home was silent. That was until the shrill shriek I let fly when Eric was scooping me out of my side of the car and rushing down to his bedroom.

He slammed the door behind us and then slammed me up against said door. His mouth was on mine and I think my eyes rolled behind my head just before they widened and stared at him in shock and awe. His lips left mine only to trail down my neck and that's when I had the opportunity to speak.

"Eric! What the hell?" Classy, right? _Very_ romantic. It wasn't like this wasn't something I've wanted, also something I've run from, but something I've wanted nonetheless.

"Helping you forget, for the time being anyway. Shut the fuck up and enjoy it for once." He growled and I heard his fangs popping and mine followed suit when he dragged them across my neck. My whole body was turning to goo, just not the bad 'I'm dead, dead' kind, the good 'this is so hot' kind.

"Wait!" I have no clue what the hell was wrong with me. Yep, yep I did. I was worried, that's right. . . "Eric, if we do. . . this. . . I don't want it to hurt our whatever this is now. I truly only have you right now and that terrifies me. Jason's a good kid, but human and he'll die - hopefully not soon - but eventually. Pam is nice to me probably because you are. Do you really think she'll give a crap about me if you don't? I'm scared to go further because I'm scared it won't work and you'll ignore me."

Eric's ice blue eyes burned into mine, causing me to shiver violently. "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you. Of course, at first it was simply to feed and fuck, but the more I got to know you, the more special you became. I know how you are, morals and everything, I wouldn't press my point (as he hip thrusts into my abdomen, nearly impaling me, to make his point) with you if I didn't really want you, all of you. And if this gets out that I'm speaking to you like this I may have to end you, do you hear me?" He ended his very short emotional speech with violence, which only made me smile.

"OK." I conceded.

"OK? You believe me now? No matter what, even if you choose to walk away from this. . .thing. . .as you call it, I will always be here to protect you. Always." He stopped talking and began devouring my face and neck again. Each kiss, each brush of his tongue, each nip of his fangs sent incredible jolts of electricity straight to my heart, and then directly to my lady bits.

He gripped my hips and wrapped my legs around him while I had my fingers tangled in his hair. He walked me over to the bed and sat down, keeping me in his lap. "I'd love it if you'd touch yourself as you did last night, for me."

I should have been crazy embarrassed, but I couldn't be. I sort of knew the whole time that he'd heard me. I pulled the tight ass dress up my hips and began. My ministrations worked over and under my panties as Eric watched. For some reason this did so much more to me than when I was by myself and I threw my head back with a moan.

Just when I thought I couldn't handle anymore, Eric took over. He ripped the dress from me, leaving me in my bra, panties, and tall ass heels. Undressing himself in rapid movements I couldn't help but stare. The man was glorious. He had the body of a freaking God, and he had to be the size of. . .I have no clue. My brain was effectively toast. He was massive. I was finally thankful I was a vampire, in case he ruptured something and I needed to heal. For some reason, the thought of him rupturing me was hot.

He climbed up my body, trailing his nose and leaving kisses along the way. It was almost as if he was worshiping me, and that made my breath hitch. When he finally hovered over me, a smile on his face, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me as he thrust into me in one fluid motion, catching my cry. He filled me so completely and that comforting, safe feeling I had earlier was multiplied.

This had nothing to do with carnal need, or a desire for blood, this was a desire to be nearer, closer to him than I had ever been before.

As he moved within me, tantalizing my body with his mouth and his hands, playing me expertly, seemingly knowing just where I needed him the most.

I didn't last long under his ministrations, and when I felt my stomach coil and my body ready to explode I looked deep into his eyes, asking for that extra release. His fangy smile was all I needed to sink mine into his shoulder, causing him to slur unintelligibly and sink his into my neck. The sparks that flew behind my closed eyes reminded me of the Fourth Of July.

His body - sated - slumped comfortably over mine, and as he rolled to the side, separating us, I sighed.

"I've waited so long for this, you." He breathed. I smiled, kind of embarrassed. "I've imagined it, this here, and nothing compares to the real thing. Only, this blood exchange will have to stop, unless you want a bond with me."

"Thems big words, Eric." I laughed, trying to clear the air for what I was going to say next, feeling like it may hurt him, yet again. "Little ol' me is too tired to think about that right now." I winked and he smiled.

"How about this. When you're ready, you take from me and offer me what you will." He smiled back and my eyes began to droop. It was a long night, and somewhere in the mess of it all it the sun began to rise, and I began to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey all! I know, this took a minute too. I should just stop making promises I can't keep. I love this story, a lot, but every writer gets writer's block, right? Anyway, enough about me and my problems. . . O_o I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_SLCURWIN is the beta, and she's awesome. She makes me giggle so hard I nearly die. Also, she kicks my ass when I let things slack too long. YOU ROCK!_

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I didn't move. I didn't even open my eyes or start breathing, which I sometimes forget that I don't need to do anymore. I just laid there. Did this really happen? Did I have explosive sex with Eric? I knew I had other things to worry about, like my house, but I was stuck thinking about Eric and his body and the things he could do with his body and shockingly enough I wasn't scared. I wasn't worried he would renege. I knew, just knew, he wanted this as bad - if not worse - than I did.

I smiled. That was my dead give-away. No pun intended. OK, maybe just a little. "Good evening." Eric's voice permeated my mind and I smiled wider.

"Evening." I replied, and took a deep breath, turning to look at my bed mate. He was just lying there, his left arm resting under his head, his right resting on his stomach. His bare stomach. The blankets were down dangerously low on his hips, almost exactly as I had found him the last time. Only last time I wasn't sure if he was dressed or not. This time I knew. . .

He wasn't.

"We should check on your home." He sighed and I wasn't entirely sure I liked that idea. I wondered if maybe he was doing this to protect himself, like I was going to regret what happened the night before and he couldn't handle that.

But this was Eric, he could handle anything. Even so, I wouldn't chance it. "I feel light. Like I'm floating. Like, even though my house burned and Bill annoyed me***** and Fairies may be trying to kill me, it doesn't matter. I feel light." I propped myself up on my elbow and pressed my hand to his chest. I looked as deeply as I could into his gorgeous eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"Sookie." He breathed and was on top of me instantly. The sheets were tangled between us and I giggled. He pressed his lips to mine reverently. I could feel so much in that kiss. "It makes me happy to hear that."

"I'm glad you were here when I rose. I think I would have flipped out if you weren't." I could have blushed, but that was something that would never happen again.

"I have no place I'd rather be." He smiled. My dead heart did somersaults in my chest. "But, we should check on your house."

"OK, that's fine. I just had to tell you. I didn't want you to think I had regretted anything." I couldn't look him in the eye this time.

"You are mine. Now that you are vampire that means something different, I don't 'own' you, but I want the sentiment to be there." Eric ran his hand down my side.

"As long as I can call you mine, we've got a deal." I grinned and his fangs descended. "I take that as a yes?"

"Oh, yes."

"Eric."

"Hm?"

"I'd like to know everything about a bond."

"We must exchange blood three times for it to become permanent. When you took from me you could feel me, when I take from you, I feel you. The bond is able to fade as long as we do not continue after two. It's something that cannot be broken unless one of us dies the true death. And that can be incredibly painful. It's more sacred than any sort of marriage. Marriage can be dissolved, a bond between vampire and mate cannot." Eric explained.

"OK."

"Does that help you?" He asked running his nose along my jaw.

"Yes, thank you. Now, about my house." I smile. I was strongly leaning toward bonding with Eric. If I would allow myself, I'd know that these feelings I had for him were appreciation, comfort, and love. Love. I never thought I would ever love again after Bill. I didn't want to trust it, but Eric had proved time and time again that I could trust him. With my life. I only wish I would have been that smart before Bill had his way.

I had to stop crying over spilt blood. It was done and over with, it wasn't like it could ever be reversed. I needed to accept this life and live it. I'd start today.

I got up and grabbed my phone. I had a few messages and sat to listen to them. Eric asked me to put it on speaker phone. I obliged, even though he could have heard it without.

"Sook, the insurance guy will be there sometime this afternoon. He said he'd assess the damage and get back to me. I told him I wouldn't make a decision until I talked to you. Call me." - Jason.

"I don't know who did that to your house, Sookie, but I'd like to shake their hand. People like you don't need to be in our little town. Stay in Shreveport if you know what's good for ya!" - Arlene.

"Did she really think I wouldn't know who that was? Or did she want to be that stupid? I'd love to get her in trouble for this, even though I'm sure she wasn't smart enough to come up with the concept." I seethed. "Stupid bitch!"

"Don't let some stupid human hurt you. We can figure something out and get back at her. But until then, we have work to do." Eric rubbed my back and I sighed.

"Sook, I'm real sorry, but Mr. Brooks says it's a total loss. Too much damage with the structure of it, but he said your insurance will cover a re-build. Give me a call or something. I'm so, so sorry, baby sis." Jason sounded real down and I knew it was probably because he had fond memories there, too. Gran had made that house the warmest, sweetest, most comfortable home in the history of homes and now it was a pile of sticks and ash.

I cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and then I showered. The whole time Eric hovered. Once I had collected myself we drove over to the house to see what the damages were. When we got there the whole place was illuminated with lights that looked like they were from the local football field.

"How?"

"I knew we'd be back, so I assumed you would want to have your brother join you to see if there is anything salvageable of your grandmother's. He's of no use to you if he can't see.

Pam said she'd help, but I told her I wasn't sure you wanted company." He replied. I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms and legs around him, kissing him over and over.

"Thank you! So much!" I cried. Once I removed myself from him I called Jason back. "Hey, Jas, we're at the house if you want to come by. Go ahead and give Mr. Brooks the green light on demo. I'll have blue prints to him soon on the re-build. I want it to look exactly as it was, just brand new."

"No problem, I'll be over soon to help sort." And he hung up.

"If Pam comes we can get through this faster." I sighed. Eric was texting instantly.

For the next few hours we sifted, shifted, and tossed so much. On the side of the house where the fire was started most things were unrecognizable. Apparently, the attic caved in causing major damage to all the old antiques that were stored up there. I salvaged what I could, which wasn't much, but had to be happy with that.

My grandmother's jewelry box was singed, but the things inside would only need a cleaning, I was so grateful for that. Some of the old china and crystal would be alright after a nice washing, too. Other than furniture and clothing, most of the most important things of hers were fine. Even her old papers and pictures that she insisted on putting in a fire-proof lock box survived.

Someone was looking down, perhaps Gran herself, and I was so happy. I gathered up the few crates of things I wanted to keep and turned to look at Eric. He and Pam had gone to wait by his car and he started toward me when he saw that I had finished. "Are you sure this is all you want to take?"

"My life is no longer here, I don't feel safe at all, there's nothing left for me here. I want the house put back to rights, but I don't think I could ever come here and feel totally safe again." I shook my head and frowned. "Eric, if I never would have listened to you I would have been burned to a crisp. I don't appreciate when you're so high-handed, but this time saved my life. Thank you."

"Sookie, I'm so sorry your life as a vampire has started out so difficultly." Eric hugged me to him and I began to calm down slightly.

"Did you get any clues as to who did this, or was the fire too much?" I asked.

"Pam and I picked up on a faint scent and we believe it's Fae. I will be setting up a guard day and night to watch the area and if they come across anything odd they are to do their best to detain the trespasser. For a vampire it may be too difficult, but at least they would let us know what they killed, and it would more than likely be a fairy. I am going to take you home and I am going to attempt to contact Niall again. The fact that there has been an attack doesn't bode well for him. I will kill every fairy from here to Faerie before I let them harm you." Eric's eyes were penetrating and I knew what he said was true. I shuddered to think of the one who did this to me. If Eric found them they'd be seriously sorry.

**EPOV**

After returning to my home with Sookie and her sad pile of family artifacts, I went directly to my office, shut the door and sank into my desk chair. I dialed Niall and ordered him to come to me.

"A simple request would have sufficed, you didn't have to order me anywhere, Northman. I do not appreciate your behavior. Now, what appears to be your problem?" Niall appeared and gracefully sat across from me.

"Sookie's house was set ablaze last night."

"Oh, good heavens, she wasn't in it was she?" Niall asked, looking for all the world like he gave a shit.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. What I called you about was that my child and I caught the scent of Fae on her property. Any reason that should be?" I asked, steepling my fingers before me, elbow resting on the desk.

"I did not order such a thing, it must be another. As I've said before, Northman, there are others of my kind that would willingly kill her because of what she is now. Not to mention, I have enough enemies that would have killed her just knowing she is of my bloodline. What is it that you would like of me?" Niall replied with a smug grin. I was tempted to reach out and rip his lips off.

"I want you to use your Princely power to call them off of her. She has enough problems as it is and I do not feel like entering into a war with your kind simply because you're all ignorant." I hissed, my fangs dropping at the thought of war and death and Fae blood.

"Well, considering she is of my blood line I could do that, but you understand that there are Fae who would just as well see me dead as her? I am not entirely sure I can help you, Northman. What I can do is send her cousins Claudine and Claude to keep an eye on her home during the day time if what you say is true and she has no desire to drain fairies dry."

"I believe we've met Claudine before." I relayed the story of when Sookie ran into the female Fae at her home a few days after she had been turned.

"I agree, Northman. I believe we'll start out with just Claudine first. Claude can be quite. . . rude. . . until you get to know him. I'd hate for you to try to kill him simply because he needs an attitude adjustment. Very well, tomorrow evening at dusk I will arrive with Claudine. I want to see this resistance first hand before I leave her with you both. Until then." And Niall was gone.

Leaving my office I went directly to Sookie who was sitting outside staring at the stars. "All is set, we will be seeing Niall and your cousin Claudine tomorrow evening. He wants to post her and possibly her brother at your property during the day while you are at rest. I believe this will help us in many ways, protecting your home and hopefully identifying the fairy or fairies who burned your house."

"Oh, Eric, that's very nice of him but I don't know. I don't know if I could live with myself if someone died because of me. I'm so sick of all the death that's gone on in my life over the last couple years." Sookie sighed.

"It's for the best. There is nothing we can do during the day and with these fairies committing to help us they can't betray that. Once they promise something they must honor that no matter what. You won't get that out of a were or a human no matter how much they say they like - or even love - you." I replied. I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap where she rested her head in my neck, causing an involuntary shiver to course through my body.

"Thank you for everything, Eric." She breathed.

"Anything, Sookie. I promise." I kissed the crown of her head and I could feel her smile into my neck.

"Now, are you supposed to uphold that promise, Mr. Northman, or are you just spinning pretty ideas in my head to get me into bed with you?"

"My dearest Sookie, are you suggesting something?" I chuckled quietly.

"I'm only saying. . ." She stuttered and I lifted her chin up and kissed her softly.

"Sookie, would you like to go to bed?" I grinned.

"It's still a couple hours before dawn. I'm not ready to sleep yet!" She whined.

"Oh, I said nothing of sleep, but when I'm through with you I'll guarantee you'll be looking forward to recuperating." I wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed as I ran us down to _our_ room, locked the door and proved my point until her eyes became droopy and her body became lax. "Rest well, Sookie. You're safe with me."

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK, so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you have any ideas as to how the meeting between Claude, Sookie and Eric will go? I can just picture it now! *GIGGLES* Please, now that you've taken the time to read could you take another second and review? I'd love to know what you think! Thanks a head of time everyone!_

_Now, for the whole " * " thing. My beta, the amazing Slcurwin, had me laughing so hard I nearly choked to death on my morning breakfast. I wanted so badly to add it in where she made the comment, but I just couldn't see Sookie saying that while she was trying to be serious about epic sex. SO, since I wanted to add it so badly, but wasn't sure if it fit, I'm adding it here. **SLCURWIN'S line of the YEAR: *****Its like an entry for the "world's biggest understatement" contest. "he raped my life away from me and held me prisoner to his will while trying to convince me it was all for love and that I was an idiot not to be grateful and begging forgiveness. He's so ANNOYING!"**_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Isn't this pretty awesome? An update in less than a MONTH! *Happy dance!* This sucker is and will forever be beta'd by the wonderful Slcurwin. She made me laugh super hard on this chapter's notes. I may just go read it again for the side-notes alone! _

_PS: Even though my Beta goes through and suggests things that most of the time I use because she's just that much better with Canon than me, there are still some things I won't change. For that and other mistakes, you can blame me!_

_PSS: I OWN NOTHING! Well, except perhaps the coffee I'm consuming, other than that Charlaine Harris and the Allan Ball guy own SVM and True Blood. Le Sigh_

* * *

><p>The next evening I was roused in the best way - My Viking was bringing me to new heights between my thighs. "Oh!" Coherent speech was not happening under this assault. He didn't say anything as he continued his ministrations and quicker than I thought possible I was screaming his name.<p>

"Evening, Lover. I trust you are well rested." He smirks. It is never going to get old for me the way he says things that could seem so human just to make me happy. As a vampire dies for the day it isn't like we toss and turn and can't 'sleep'. I grin back and grab a handful of his beautiful hair and tug him up my body. Seeing as he's still stronger than me, I do realize in the back of my mind that he's allowing me to remove him from his latest perch and he leaves a trail of kisses in his wake until finally he's covering me and I can kiss his mouth.

"What was that for?" I ask him after I have my fill - for the moment - of his kisses.

"Is there always a motive behind wanting to please you?" He asks, pretending to be hurt.

"Not necessarily, but you did spend plenty of time in your office last night and not only made up for that, but then again this evening. I'm not complaining, of course, but I'm just curious." I smile, kissing his nose.

"I was speaking with Niall." He replied, entering me and fully taking my unnecessary breath away. "He has informed me that Claudine was otherwise occupied and he deemed it wisest for her to continue with her current task so he will be bringing Claude instead."

I want to argue, to even yell maybe. This should have been brought to my attention last night, but the way he made me feel when he filled me completely kept me from all reason. It was slow and sensuous and it set every nerve ending on fire.

It was over too soon, even though it lasted long enough for me to have two more orgasms and make Eric growl my name, but still too soon considering what I had waiting for me upstairs.

"Is this cousin of mine coming here?" I asked after we had gotten out of the shower a little while later.

"Yes. I don't trust him going anywhere else at the moment. There's a fairy trying to kill you, I would hazard a guess that this same fairy wouldn't mind hurting your bloodline as well if given half a chance." Eric said.

I dressed in jeans and black tank and headed upstairs for a True Blood. If I didn't drink at least that, I wasn't sure how good I'd be with a fairy in the house. I didn't want to let Eric or my great-grandfather down by eating his grandson.

One minute in the microwave and the holding of my breath later, the horrendous drink was gone and I was hopeful my thirst was quenched. For now.

"I could have called for human donors, that was not necessary." Eric said as he joined me in the kitchen.

"Whatever, I'm fine. God, there's got to be something better. I've tried each blood type, mixed a few together and still it tastes like shit." I grumbled.

"Sookie, Northman." Niall sort of just popped into existence in the kitchen with another fairy standing just behind him. He was really pretty, and that's not me being funny, he was pretty. He had gorgeous, shiny black hair and was at least six feet tall, built Ford Tough but lean. It made me just a tad bit uncomfortable that I saw this guy as pure sex considering he was somehow a cousin of mine, but I could barely help it.

"Hi." I said awkwardly, was I supposed to call him Great-Granddaddy or what?

"You take yours and Claude's life into your own hands when you simply appear in a vampire's home." Eric scolded.

"Yes, well, you were expecting us."

"Hi, I'm Sookie, you must be my cousin, Claude. It's a pleasure to meet you." I stuck my hand out to shake his. Yes I know, even as a vamp I haven't figured out that most Supes don't like the whole touchy thing, but he's my kin!

"Yes, well, so I have been told." Claude ignored my gesture and made no effort to move or acknowledge me any further.

"Uh huh, haughty aren't you?" I mumbled. Another human thing I just couldn't get rid of.

"You will be respectful in my house, Fairy." Eric growled and Claude eyed him, barely flinching when he stepped shoulder to shoulder with Niall and at least came out of hiding.

"OK, so if I understood this right, you're going to be keeping an eye on things during the day time to try to catch or find hints of whoever it was that set my house on fire." I offered just so that this whole macho staring match could stop.

"I can't believe I've become a watch dog. Don't you have creatures around here more suited for slave work?" Claude rolled his eyes and sneered.

"While you're here in our world you may want to ixne on the lavesne, if you know what I mean." I replied. Claude just stared at me with a face that looked like he smelled shit.

"No, actually, I don't know what you mean. Grandfather, please tell me this isn't seriously happening."

"If all he is going to do is whine we'll require someone else. I haven't the time nor the patience for this. Niall, you promised someone to look after Sookie's home and property, and hopefully catching the bastard who tried to kill her. Is that something you think you can handle or do we need to find someone with better skills?" Eric sounded pissed, he nearly growled at this guy.

"I can do the job just fine, I was just shocked I was going to be put to such a pathetic position." Claude replied, haughtily.

"I'm three seconds from putting you in an even more 'pathetic position'. Reign in your lackey, Niall or so help me." Eric hissed.

"OK! Um, how about this, why don't I explain what happened and maybe you already have a few ideas as to who it is that's out to get me." I smiled my crazy Sookie smile because really, I didn't want to see what Eric had planned for my freaking cousin.

"It was probably an enemy of your Grandfather, Fintan. If not the same that took your parents because they were hybrids. Fairies generally don't want their seed planted in lesser creatures such as humans, and when they stumble across any they kill them. We're not like in the books, sweetie, we enjoy killing once in a while." His smile was devilish, shiny, sharp teeth glistened in the artificial light of the kitchen, making my skin crawl.

"My parents were murdered by fairies?" I gasped. "Why didn't you do anything to stop it? They were my family!" I couldn't take my eyes off of my great-grandfather. He let this happen, he didn't do anything about it, and I'd bet the house I was standing in that he wouldn't have informed me of this right here had he never had to.

"Niall, is this true? We need absolute truth and honesty here if we are going to work together. Fairies and Vampires are not the best of friends in the best of circumstances. Keeping things from us will not put you in any kind of good light." Eric asked.

"This isn't the most important of things at the moment, but if you insist. From what I understand, your parents were swept away in a flash flood, to humans this would seem tragic, yet normal. It was Water Fae who took them. As you have different races so do we, and we aren't necessarily 'friendly' as you would say, with all of them. As I've tried to explain, since we've all had to leave this world and go to Faerie just to protect ourselves from your kind," here he sent a look Eric's way, "You can understand why most fairies wouldn't want human hybrids running around."

"But, if we are enough fairy to count, why on Earth would you want to kill us?" I asked, completely offended, not to mention hurt by this new information about my parents. It was one thing to think they had died in a tragic accident, another completely to know they were murdered.

"Simply because you're bloodline would be muddied, we're nothing if not Purists. Also, for reasons like this where you are now vampire, the most hated of creatures for our people, with gifts not only from your ancestors but from these demons as well. The fact that Northman has spoken for you is the only reason you are still. . . what you are. You could still be a threat to our kind and if I don't like it being your kin, I can't expect any fairy to like it." He frowned.

I didn't really say anything, I could tell he was over all of my questions and Eric wouldn't be too pleased if we had to have them in our house much longer. I figured I'd just keep quiet now and let Eric do his business while I moped. Eric looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged.

"From sun up to sun down I would appreciate it if Claude could be on Sookie's property. There will be humans there once the construction begins on her new house. I'd appreciate if you could keep an eye on them from afar. If you feel any of them pose a threat, don't hesitate to confront them. Any Supe should be watched very carefully. Once we get the word on who will be on the construction crew you'll be better able to sift out those that shouldn't be there. If anyone is there that shouldn't be, especially if they do anything to her property I want to know about it as soon as possible. I will have my own people there at night."

"Are there any names that I should have on the 'hot list' as it were?" Claude asked, sounding like he could just yawn and lay down for a nap.

"Arlene Fowler, anyone from the Fellowship Of The Sun, which is a church that is obsessed with the ratification of all Vampires. You shouldn't run into Bill Compton. That little parasite is, unfortunately, one of ours. Any - and I repeat - any fairy. There is one young man named Jason, that is Sookie's brother, he is not a threat, nor does he know his lineage. We would all like to keep it that way as he has no extra special abilities to speak of. Ignorance is bliss for this one. For now that is enough. If we come up with more I will make sure you are the first to know. Is this all understood?" Eric was all business. Even though he could be scary when he was like that, it was also incredibly sexy. He could probably feel the effect he had on me, so I tried not to make eye contact.

"Claude will not let our people down by dishonoring this task. He will do all that is in his power." Claude wasn't the only one that could hear the subtle threat in Niall's order.

As Niall got all princely on his ass I wanted to giggle. All of this seriousness was making me slap happy. I had to really dial it down there for a minute cause I was going to make myself look like an ass.

"Understood. I will not let you down, Sookie. You can count on me. Anything you may need. . .," At this he cringed just a fraction, "No matter how small, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I appreciate that, very much. And please, if you need anything, don't hesitate. We're on the same side, I promise." I smiled. Eric had let me know earlier not to outright thank a Fairy because they'd take that as me owing them something. I certainly didn't want that as these creatures seemed incredibly devilish and mischievous in the worst way. For all I know they could ask me to meet the sun, and I was not about to risk that with a stupid flub like 'thank you'.

"Before you leave the property for the day I want you to call and speak to me directly on how your day went. Don't leave out a single little detail. You will be well compensated for your work." Eric said as an aside.

"Of course, until tomorrow evening, then." And they both bowed and disappeared from the room.

"That was awkward." I grimaced.

"Sookie, are you alright? I can't imagine hearing about your parents like that was easy." Eric's eyes were open and kind, which made me smile.

"It sucks, you've got that right, but it was so long ago. Nothing really changed, they both probably drowned, it isn't like the end game was any different." I shrugged. "Thanks for your concern, though."

"You did well tonight. How about I take you out for some 'take-out'?" He grinned. I couldn't help but giggle. I hated hurting people, and glamouring was still not my favorite thing, but I was a vampire now and I hated those nasty bottles of blood, so what was a girl to do?

"That sounds lovely, Eric!" I nodded and took his hand as we walked to the garage. Besides the whole fairy thing and the whole vampire thing, this was oddly human.

OK, maybe not. . .

* * *

><p><em>AN: Pssssst: did you like? Please take a second and review and let me know what you think! I'm dyin' here! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Um. . . This chapter sort of wrote itself. I wasn't going to deviate from Eric or Sookie this whole fic, but Claude was just so damn loud in my head. I had to listen to him, so he pretty much wrote this chapter. Forgive me, I had no control over him._

_Beta is as always Slcurwin, she rocks. I used a few of her really fun lines that she suggested. I hope she notices them! *Bats eyelashes* And I own nothing! NOTHING! Not even this chapter since Claude stole it from me. . . :(_

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

This job was infuriating, and to make matters worse I had to smell the stench of vampire all day. That nosy little bastard was snooping around just before dawn. I, of course, was hunting down something to eat. This loathsome Podunk hell hole that had been thrust upon me offered little of what I would have truly enjoyed.

So, before I would take my post I headed to the local twenty-four hour grocer. It stank. Like fermented Wino and body odor. But, they did have fruit and as I sniffed my way through the dilapidated building I collected a variety of berries and other goodies. I also found a plastic bear looking contraption that housed pure honey.

_Joy of joys!_

At least I had some little reprieve while I was stuck here in this awful place.

"Hey honey, whatcha doin' out here so late, or early, whichever, you're hot!" The little gremlin of a creature looked up at me with big hazy blue doe eyes and long, straight blonde hair. She may - or may not - have been wearing undergarments in public. She was also the source of that rancid smell I picked up earlier. As I stared at her, mortified that she was in my personal space, she smacked a rubbery substance that smelled minty between her teeth.

"Please, move aside." I tried to be polite. I had researched this world and found that to get along and be left alone one must be polite and mustn't ever draw attention to oneself. Athough that seemed to be unavoidable with my superior physical allure.

"Aw, come on baby! I've got a nice place we can go. . . I could do amazing things to you." She batted her eyelashes and grinned at me.

"Miss, please let me pass. I have an appointment and I must not be late." I tried again. My patience was running very thin and if I had to say something again it would be far from polite.

"Come on, let's get out of here and I'll make sure you don't regret it." She purrs. I'm infuriated and nowhere near polite any longer.

"You insignificant filth, remove yourself from my line of sight or I'll be forced to remove you myself, and I promise you. . . Oh how I promise you, you will not enjoy a second of it." Seeing this disgusting mass of flesh standing in front of me makes it less of a chore to imagine what Lochlan and Neave get out of torturing such creatures. If she doesn't leave me alone I may just take her to them as a gift.

"Well, excuse me _asshole_! I was just trying to have a good time. You don't have to be so nasty about it." She pouts and saunters away taking her stench with her. I decide I can't take another minute of this and I leave the store, not even worrying about paying for my merchandise.

Once I return to Sookie's property I find a nice tall tree with a gorgeous canopy of green leaves hiding me from sight. I have a very good view of my surrounding area and will be able to keep an eye on things while being out of sight and out of the heat of the sun for the duration of the day.

I decide to have a little of my fruit and then hang the rest in a little nest I have fashioned out of the smaller, more pliable twigs on this tree, using leaves to keep my booty from falling to the forest floor. I run no risk of small animals looting from me since they find my scent a bit dangerous, foreign and threatening. Unlike the Vampires they shy away from, I wouldn't necessarily do them any harm, I don't eat meat - or drink blood - so they're virtually safe. Unless, of course, a brave little creature comes to sniff my treats. I'll break it's little neck.

"Alright, guys let's start cleaning this up. The dumpsters will be here shortly, I want piles of stuff separated. Wood, metals, plastics, fibers. Got all that? Glass goes in another pile as well. Let's get to work!" That must be the foreman. He was a beast of a man, with a thick body riddled with muscles and dark hair on his head and on his face. I bet he had a nice helping of it on the rest of his body as well. I would also chance a guess that if I could smell him he would smell faintly of dog. This was a Were.

"How much you want done before lunch, Herveaux?" A large man, not as well defined as Herveaux, not as tall, but if I were to guess would have no problem whatsoever in a good fight.

"You're seriously going to ask that, Tray? I want you to start working, and when I say it's time for lunch we stop. There isn't going to be any set amounts. We got this job for a good price and the guy would have our heads if we fucked it up. Now, work before I kill you." He shouted back, a slight growl to his words. This was interesting, I wonder who hired him? Especially since, reading between the lines, it had to be a Supe, considering the way it seemed this Herveaux character spoke of him.

It was probably Eric Northman. It seems that giant Viking prick had his hands in many, _many_ jars of honey.

"Howdy, I just wanted to stop in and see if I can lend a hand? I took a few days off work so I could try to help my sister as best I can. Name's Stackhouse, Jason Stackhouse. Could you use an extra pair of hands?" I sat up straight as an arrow in my little perch. He looked incredibly familiar, so familiar in fact that I was almost positive I wouldn't have to stick around to see who set the fire. Especially if there was a trace scent of fairy. The culprit was probably Dermot. And Jason looked just like him.

If it wasn't Dermot then it could also have been Breandan and his followers. They were well known to kill any human-fairy child no matter how young simply to keep the bloodline clean.

I'd have to hope that the fairy who was last here would come back so that I could get a better read on the scent. That would be more helpful than just guess work.

"Hey, I'm Alcide Herveaux, I'm running this motley crew. I've got no problems with you helping out as long as you don't get in the way." And he proceeded to repeat what he had told that Tray character. There were several other men on the crew, but they all seemed insignificant, taking orders and doing a good job.

Jason, for his part, jumped right in to help.

"Hey, Jason, how's your sister doing with all this?" Alcide asked as he worked.

"Well, she's not too fond of being a vampire, I can tell you that right now." Jason scoffed and tossed a large piece of burnt wood aside.

"What?" Alcide stopped, and the color all but left his face.

"Sookie was turned, man. Don't you keep up with current events around here? That fuck-tard Bill got pissed that she dumped him and changed her. I tell ya, if I get my hands on him. . ." Jason broke the wood he had moved over his knee, apparently showing Alcide exactly what he'd do if he had the chance.

"I should have talked to her. God, I got so busy with work, and we just haven't spoken in a while. When Eric said her house had burned and that she was alright I didn't even think to ask anything else. I'll have to go see her." He shook his head and kicked around some debris.

Jason patted him on the shoulder and it must have been just enough to help him shrug off his bad mood. They quickly got into a comfortable quiet as they worked.

The day dragged on quite the same after lunch, but the more I paid attention the more I noticed Alcide raising his nose to the breeze, a slight scowl on his face. Once, he even looked in my direction, startling me, then looked away. I was sure he sensed me, probably even memorized my scent by now. He made no move to investigate, but he was turning into a regular sentry, his head on a swivel.

Dusk set in hours later, and I decided to stay on until they were finished, or until Eric called and said the next guard was on duty. Breandan was not a kind fairy, and he wasn't frightened easily either. He was one to take down what he wanted no matter who was around, even if he would be significantly outnumbered in the end. I wasn't sure it was wise for Jason to be out in the open like this on a daily basis. He could easily get killed.

Waiting, as patiently as I could, for the new guard on duty I was surprised to be startled by the shaking of my tree. "What the fuck are you doing up there?" I looked down and saw Mr. Herveaux himself glaring up at me. I smiled and hopped down to the forest floor to be eye level with him.

"I am Claude, Sookie's cousin. I'm here to make sure nothing out of the ordinary goes on while she and Mr. Northman are at rest. There will be a vampire here shortly to take over the evening watch. Not that any of this is truly your business, Dog." I winked. If this was another situation I may have even been a little. . .turned on, considering he was something to look at. I wondered what he tasted like after a day of hard labor. A shiver went down my spine at the thought.

"Claude, why didn't you introduce yourself this morning? I've been sniffing you out all day." He replied.

"Mr. Northman advised that I shouldn't be seen." I said.

"Well, Mr. Northman could have informed me, I'll have to speak with him later. Just stay out of our way, got that?" He snapped.

"I assure you, had you not come here and accosted my tree I wouldn't have even been seen. You're just nosey, that's all, now if you don't mind I must fill in my replacement and have a chat with he whom we are speaking of at the moment. Excuse me." I smiled. He locked eyes with me and I felt as if this was some kind of threat, some kind of silly competition. "Mr. Herveaux, I do need to be going, but I assure you if a staring contest is what you have in mind you will not win. I've been around a long time, and I have stared at a less interesting figure for longer, so I ask you again, excuse me."

"Just do what I said and stay out of our way. We've got a job to do and I have an incredibly cranky vampire to answer to. I don't need some fairy in a tree bugging my workers. Understand?" He growled out and turned on his heel to leave.

"How in the hell would he know what I am," I asked myself quietly.

"Howduyado?" I spun quickly, being surprised for the second time in less than an hour, this time by a very strange looking vampire. "I'm Bubba, and I'm gonna be takin' yer place tonight."

"Wonderful. . ." I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Northman wants me to ask you if there is anything I need to know." He said, looking hopeful and sincerely innocent. I wondered who would have brought a mongoloid over as a vampire.

"Bubba, you say?" I asked and he nodded. "Nothing of importance, but you can smell me?"

"Yep, and you smell real good." He grinned, his fangs out.

"If someone else like me comes on this property call Mr. Northman. Do you know a Bill Compton?" He nodded happily. "If he shows up, call Mr. Northman. Other than that I have no orders for you."

"Will do," He grinned again. Unable to prevent myself like one is unable to not smile at the joy of a child before I realized what I had done, I smiled back. Sometimes I disgust myself.

I took off to get as far away from vampire country as possible.

Popping into Eric's kitchen I heard the sound of fuckery. I groaned and suddenly a very naked vampire was standing before me. "I've come to give you my report." I smiled slyly.

"You should have called, I am in the middle of something very important." Eric hissed, fangs out, dick shiny and wet.

"Do finish, just point me in the direction of your office." I batted my eyelashes. He pointed and was gone.

I only had to wait another fifteen minutes or so before Eric and Sookie joined me in his office. That gave me ample time to casually rub my scent over a few choice objects that seemed to be used the most frequently. He may be insufferable, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a specimen of almost equal beauty to myself. The things I could do to him if I could only keep him from catching me. . .Then again that does take much of the fun out.

Sookie looked a bit embarrassed and Eric still looked a bit upset. "What happened today?"

"Well! First I arrived at her property, found I was very hungry, so then I went to the twenty-four hour grocery store, ran into the most disgusting female human I have ever laid eyes upon, stole some produce, and headed back to the property. The sun was just coming up when I found that twining twigs together with leaves I could make a small nest for my goods. The tree I perched in was a gorgeous shade of auburn brown, the leaves a riveting emerald green. . ."

"Claude, what is this?" Eric pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My day, Sir." I grinned. "Anyway, the leaves. . ."

"I don't give a _fuck_ about the leaves, Claude. Was there anything interesting going on there today?"

"Well, Sir, there were several interesting things. I'm not sure what to pick first! The color of the sky was a brilliant celestial blue and the clouds were oh so fluffy. . ."

"What is this? A joke?"

"I apologize, Sir, but my instructions were to tell you everything, to leave out not one detail. I am just doing my job." I replied.

"I will kill you, I will drain every last drop of blood from your body until you turn to dust if you do not stop being infuriating." Eric was standing, his fangs long, his body tense.

"Alcide is quite attractive, and he's a good foreman. I'd say you picked a decent crew. That Tray guy didn't seem to want to do more than he had to, but Jason showed up and worked his gorgeous little ass off.

Did you know he looks exactly like his grandfather's twin brother? _Exactly_! So, I've come to a slight conclusion, a theory if you will. The fairy out to get Sookie is Breandan, and he will more than likely succeed. He fails at very little. Since I don't have proof that it is him I will go back tomorrow and the next until I have solid evidence. If that is all, I must be off, I had quite a long day." I yawned.

"Go. Decent job today, even though Alcide already called and said he'd found you. I thought I said to stay hidden?" Eric grinned.

"I did. He pissed on my tree." I replied with a curt nod and left his house. I needed a good night sleep, but first I needed a good fuck. Staring at all of those sweaty, built, delicious bodies today made me very, _very_ thirsty.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alrighty, what did you all think? Good? He made me giggle, that's all I know._

_Please, review and let me know what you think! And, you can follow me on Twitter Joie1836, I swear I'll try to be cool. LOL!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: This is a bit of a 'filler chapter', but I needed it for the small time jump. I do promise excitement here soon. This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far, and I hope you like it, too!_

_Slcurwin betas this. Without her I'd be clean out of awesome ideas by now. She's the greatest! Sending Eric your way for a night of bliss, sweetie!_

_Now, onto the fun!_

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks and the house was coming along just fine. Eric wouldn't let me leave the house without him by my side since Claude pretty much ID'd my attacker. That was getting boring. Don't get me wrong, I was having the best time learning new tricks from my once enemy, now lover, and that would never get old. It was just that. . . A girl like me, someone who went from sun bathing and working at the local watering hole can't just sit back and do nothing. . . for weeks!<p>

I was just now allowed to go with him to Fangtasia since everything seemed quiet. No fairy would ever be stupid enough to go into a vampire bar. And Alcide was going to swing by and visit me. I was pretty nervous, I hadn't seen him in a long time, and back then I was human. I really hoped he wouldn't hate me because of it.

The only downside of going to Fangtasia tonight, on my first outing in a while, was that Bill was supposed to come by. Apparently, from what Eric said, Bubba had picked up his scent at least three times in the last few weeks way too close to my property. From what I understood that was a complete no-no and Eric was going to have to 'lay down the law'. I was hoping he'd let me sit in on that meeting.

"Are you nearly ready, Lover?" Strong arms wrapped around my middle and fangs scratched my throat just there. . .

"You keep that up, Mister, and we aren't going anywhere." I breathed.

"Come now, I am sure you would not want to miss your first evening out of the house in weeks, my Sookie. Pam is expecting you, and she even had me bring you something to wear." His eyes were glowing with lust and I couldn't even imagine what Miss Pam would dress me in.

"Alright, let me have it." I rolled my eyes and Eric placed a dress box in my hands and jetted up the stairs. I laid the box on the bed and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous robin's egg blue sundress. It even had little eyelets in it. I was amazed that she hadn't put me in something skin tight and slinky. There was a note as well.

_Sookie, dear:_

_This dress caught my eye at a little boutique in New Orleans last week. I, of course, wouldn't look right in something so sweet, but you would look just adorable. I suggest a neat pony tail and some strappy heels to go with this. Did I not leave Lady Corset with you? Wear those little peeps won't you? And don't try to complain, you're not human anymore. There is no such thing as sore feet!_

_See you tonight, sister dear._

_Pam_

I knew exactly what shoes she was talking about, and they were darling, but very high. If I wagered a guess I would have to say near six inches on the heel. But, she was right, no sore feet for this vampy lady! I secretly adored them anyway. They were suede heels with peep toes and a cute little criss-cross on the top of the shoe. They were pumps with Louboutin's signature red sole. They were also $1200 shoes.

Doing as Pam suggested I had to agree, she had the right idea with my hair and the way the shoes matched the dress. I'd have to thank her for that, later.

"My, Sookie, don't you look. . ." For once I had Eric speechless. I was worried perhaps he didn't like this dress.

"What is it?" I asked, running my hands over the fabric, slightly shy now.

"This reminds me of when you were human, the delicate, innocent Sookie I had first met. You look lovely, I'll have to thank Pam for this selection. Though I like you in things that show off skin, I am a man, of course," He winked. "Tell me you like this dress." Eric said, cradling my face in his hand and brushing his thumb over my lower lip.

"It does make me feel more me, Eric. I think I should go shopping soon since all of my old clothes were burned." I smiled and he nodded.

"I will put you on my credit card and you may get whatever you wish."

"Gee, thanks Eric, that's real sweet of you." I smiled wider and kissed him full on the mouth. Kissing turned to groping, and before long he had my panties moved aside and he was doing wonderful things with his hand.

Once I was a pile of mush in his arms he winked and began dragging me to his car. "Uh, Eric. Aren't you going to wash?" If I could have blushed. . .

"Absolutely not, my Sookie. I want everyone at my club to know that I and I alone can please you." Eric's fangs were out full force and maybe it was my vampy-ness or just the lusty haze he had me in, but that was the sexiest damn thing I'd ever heard.

Nodding, 'cause really what do you say to that, I followed him out to the car.

I didn't think anything else of it until we arrived at Fangtasia when reality hit. I didn't care so much that Bill smell my arousal on Eric, but Alcide would be there. Oh, I could just die! God, what would he think of me after that, this was so embarrassing. . .

"What is it, Lover, you seem upset."

"Alcide, he'll smell. . .that! Oh, God, how am I going to look him in the eye. . ." And my tirade was swallowed by Eric's mouth on mine.

"Alcide is a friend and a good Were, he'll take it as me staking my claim and be respectful of that. You have to remember, not only is this a friend of yours but a supe, and in our minds something like this is not taboo, it is natural." And with that, and the obvious denial of washing his hands, we headed inside.

"Oh, I knew that would look stunning on you, and the shoes are perfect. They're yours, they seem to have already picked you." Pam said as we came into the office. Her nose twitched and her fangs popped out as she grinned.

"OK, not cool. That's so gross." I shook my head with a frown.

"Nonsense, Sookie. Shall I get you a donor? Bill and Alcide should be here shortly." She changed the subject and I smiled.

"Bring us a red head, we could use a little spice." Eric stated and Pam was gone.

"It should offend me that you'll be feeding from another woman, but it doesn't." I observed out loud.

"Sookie, if you were still human, I swear to you I would only feed from you, but as you are not we must get our sustenance somewhere, and you yourself have shared that True Blood is just not right for you. And, I am sharing, that is romantic, no?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled.

"One red, on the house." Pam swooped in and left again after delivering a young woman who was about my age. She definitely had red hair, but it was died brighter. She had freckles on her face and arms and her eyes were green.

_Oh man, Eric Northman in the flesh. I've heard he was hot, but damn! He goes on for miles, and that hair! It looks so soft, ugh, to run my fingers through it while he does_. . .

"What is your name?" Eric asked and she swooned all over him.

"Angela." She purred. _You can call me whatever you like_. . . My fangs were raring to go, not just from the scent of her blood but from the scent she was wafting our way from her arousal. _He's Mine_, my mind screamed and Eric grinned at me.

"Angela, were you glamoured in any way? Do you offer your blood willingly for myself and Mine?" Eric asked, his blue eyes searching her face and she giggled.

"When I found out Eric Northman was askin', I was offerin' baby!" Angela threw her curly hair back with the flick of her hand, exposing her neck. _Right there, baby, I want you right there. And you can just take me right on that desk, too. That'll be a step up from the last vamp I was with_.

"I asked for the both of us, Angela." Eric hissed and she shut right up. "This is not anything but feeding, I will not give you the pleasure you seek, child."

"Well, wouldn't that be a lot, I mean two vamps?" _Holy shit, this is intense. I thought it would just be Eric, I mean, I hear he's a great fuck_. . .

"I promise we will not harm you in any way. Miss Ravenscroft will be ready to feed you and give you vitamins to ensure you will not feel drowsy or sluggish. If this is too much for you, Miss Stackhouse will feed and I will take my meal elsewhere." Eric insisted and that didn't go over well with Slutasaraus.

_Over my dead body! I came in here for him and him alone, shit. If I have to let this. . . Wait, Stackhouse? I fucked a Jason before, wonder if she's related? Ha, maybe it's his great grandmother_. Angela snickered and I'd had enough.

"She's not interested, Eric. She only wants you, and since she has close ties to my ignorant older brother I'm no longer hungry for red. Besides, she's vulgar about you and I don't like it, hon." I folded my arms across my chest and watched - like I always did when I let them know I could 'hear' them - as she twitched.

"Hey! You are crazy Sookie! I knew I recognized you, you psycho! Get the fuck out of my head!" Angela went nuts and I tried to keep from smiling. "And what do you mean by calling him 'hon'? He ain't nobodies! Get a life!"

Eric was in her face, her arm twisted behind her back and she cried out a little. "You will not ever come back to my establishment, do you understand? Sookie is Mine as I am Hers, and I do not take kindly to disrespect. Shall I glamour you, since you seem too stupid to take orders or do you think this one will be easy to handle?"

"I got you. Loud and clear." She groaned and he let her hand go and she stumbled back and ran out of the office.

"What happened to dinner?" Pam asked as she strolled back into the office.

"She was disrespectful to Sookie, bring us two donors, whom ever you choose." And she was gone again.

"Thanks for sticking up for me like that, Eric. And I probably shouldn't have used a pet name in public, I'm sorry." I said once the door was closed again.

"Nonsense, you are not my pet, you are my equal. I must be honest, I liked the little 'pet name' as you call it." He winked and I smiled.

After we finally fed, two guys this time, it was time for our meeting with Bill and Alcide. I had all but forgot about my scent on Eric until they both came in and sniffed the air. Alcide grinned wickedly at me and once again, if I could blush. . . Bill on the other hand, he grimaced and looked slightly suicidal. That made up for my embarrassment.

"Ah, Alcide, please have a seat." Eric smiled from behind his desk and motioned for him to sit in one of the comfortable leather seats in front of the desk. "Bill, stand in the corner."

"The house is going along nicely. I hope to have the structure completed in the next two weeks or so, and then I'd like to get together with Sookie and discuss the interior design." Alcide replied.

"Fantastic news, I'm happy with the work you and your crew have done. I will add on a decent bonus for you all at the end of the project for such fine work." Eric said and I was so proud of him. He didn't usually do things like that, especially for Weres, but I had a feeling that since it was for me he was more appreciative.

"That's great, Mr. Northman, I really appreciate that!" Alcide was all smiles now and I felt kind of giddy. For those guys, the workers especially, this was their bread and potatoes. Without their paychecks they'd be in a lot of trouble financially, so a nice bonus was more than generous.

"Please, call me Eric. As long as we're working together and being civil," he paused there to grin at me. "I think Sookie would like it if we gave being on a first name basis a try."

"That would be nice." I whispered and the two of them chuckled. Right, supe hearing. . .

"Now, drinks on me this evening. Sookie will be out to see you shortly after our chat with Mr. Compton." Eric said and Alcide thanked him again for his generosity and winked at me and headed out.

"That was real great of you, Eric. You may not know it, but you've just given those guys money for their first vacation or some nice Christmas gifts." I said squeezing his hand tightly.

"Sometimes I need to remember hard working men and women don't always get the 'big money' as they say, and Alcide's crew have shown excellent skill. It would be wrong of me not to show my appreciation. Even though they are dogs." He winked and I scoffed.

_There's my Eric_, I thought.

"Mr. Compton. Do you know why you are here?" Eric turned his attention to the only other vamp in the room. Bill stood in his corner dejectedly (that was totally one of my words of the day a few days ago).

"I do not." He grumbled and I finally had a good look at him. He was wearing a short sleeved white Polo shirt and khaki trousers. Where his arm was missing his sleeve was twitching. I couldn't help but stare.

"Have you spoken to Bubba recently?" Eric cocked his head to the side, but I only noticed that out of my periphery, something was movin' under Bill's shirt sleeve.

"I can't concentrate." I blurted.

"What is it, Lover?"

"Bill, what the hell do you have going on under that sleeve of yours? Did you smuggle in a tiny animal?" I pointed at the twitching fabric and Eric grinned.

"Let us see, Bill." Eric said.

"No, you have done enough! I have not spoken to Bubba, I have been by myself in my ancestral home since the fire. You've ordered it of me." He pouted.

"Well, I order you to lift up your sleeve, Compton. Now, do it!" Eric hissed.

"You're not my Maker." Bill grumbled. I giggled.

"I am your Sheriff." Eric growled and Bill sighed and rolled back his sleeve. Where his arm used to be there were little nubby fingers and a thumb, they seemed to be moving all on their own, like the nerves were twitchin'.

"What the fuck is that?" I exclaimed out of pure shock. It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen!

"Dr. Ludwig gave me a salve to put on my shoulder where the arm had been removed. She said it would help with the regrowth, so that it wouldn't take as long. I fear it was a placebo of some kind." Bill dropped his gaze to the floor and slumped forward a little, like a kicked puppy.

"Well, I've never seen an appendage grown back in that way, so perhaps it does do something, Compton. Now that this distraction has been taken care of, we will get back to business. Why does Bubba tell me he has caught your scent close to Sookie's property?" Eric asked.

"You look beautiful, Sookie." Bill said.

"Uh, thanks."

"Answer me!" Eric was getting testy. I really couldn't blame him, though.

"My property is near hers, Eric. I am just on the other side of the cemetery, for Pete's sake. I don't know, perhaps there was a nice, gentle breeze that evening. I do take my evening walk around the cemetery nightly, but I do not go on Sookie's property." He answered.

"Bubba has absolutely no ability to lie. He's too stupid to accomplish something like that, so you're going to have to do better than that, Bill. That, or you'll lose your other arm." Eric's toothy grin made me melt a little.

"I smelled something very sweet on the wind, similar to the one from before the fire and I was worried you didn't have security at night when no one was there. I just wanted to make sure everything was fine. Once I saw Bubba, I turned and left. That is the truth." Bill's head dropped again and I looked to Eric who seemed pensive.

"You smelled Fae and didn't feel the need to contact me right away?" Eric growled.

"Well. . ." Bill stammered.

"You sensed something similar to the flavor you encountered before her house had burned and you did nothing but check to see if anyone was watching the house? Bill, Bubba is to alert me if he sees or hears anything suspicious. He doesn't know the scent of Fae. And besides, you said yourself you weren't sure exactly if there was security. You should have called. Unless, of course, you knew you'd be in trouble." Eric grinned.

"I can't help it! Sookie is not only the love of my existence, but my child. I know I set her free, but that does not cure me from the undying love I have for her. I'd do anything for you, Sookie! Anything at all, just say the words!" Bill was begging, shaking his fist at us, tears streaming down his face.

"Eric, this is making me uncomfortable." I cringed.

"What exactly does it feel like?"

"Like, I want to vomit, but I feel like I'm being pulled to him. It's creepy."

"WILLIAM T. COMPTON! STOP SUMMONING SOOKIE!" Eric was on his feet and in Bill's face instantly. Bill jumped and threw his arm over his head, cowering.

The pull was gone.

"I think I'm gonna go see Alcide. That was too much, I can't even look at him right now." I shook my head and frowned. Eric stopped glaring long enough to wrap me in his arms, tip me, and plant a big one on my lips.

"I will see you later. Enjoy your chat, Lover." Eric purred.

"Thanks, hon." I grinned and headed out of the office. "Eww, yuck!" I shuddered and shook off the gross feeling Bill left. I knew Eric wouldn't kill him, yet, but the pain he now had a right to inflict would be intense. I smiled at that.

"Ah, Sook, coming to join me?" Alcide stood and let me sit in the booth before he took his seat again.

"Yeah, hey, thanks for doing so much for me." I said, playing with the napkin at my seat.

"Wow, I'm still shocked seeing you like this." He shook his head.

"I was afraid to call you and tell you 'cause all my other friends kind of ditched me. Even Sam let me go from Merlotte's!" I explained.

"Want me to go kick his ass for ya? I'd be willing, I mean, Werewolf versus silly Shifter? Who do you think would win?" He chuckled and reached his hand across the table to take mine. He frowned a little at the contact. "I'm sad to feel your warmth is gone, but you still seem to be the same old Sookie. You're not even trying to rip my throat out! Isn't that like a thing for newborns or something?"

"No, you can't whoop Sam and yeah, well. . . Apparently I keep getting told I'm not like all the other newborns. Something kinda special about me I guess. I'm happy though, I don't know what I would'a done if I'd have killed someone I know." I cringed.

"One of the first times I fazed I critically injured one of my best friends. I was just a teen, and I didn't really know any better. I wasn't supposed to be able to do that for the first time anyway, until a full moon. The kid never forgave me and his family moved away a little while after that. I felt guilty for a long while, but my dad and the rest of the pack talked me off that ledge, so to speak. Sure, my faze caused his injuries, but I didn't. O'course if I were to do that again it would be all me, but no one could have prepared for that. Just like you waking up alone, so I hear, no one would have blamed you for slipping up. Speaking of, when Eric's done with Bill you think he'd let me at him?" Alcide explained with a wink.

"Thanks, Alcide. That does make me feel a little better. And I'm sure Eric would be happy to let you at Bill Compton. He just tried to summon me in front of my boyfriend!" I threw my hands up.

"You and Eric, huh? I guessed so." He tapped his nose.

"Oh, man! That is so embarrassing!" I banged my head on the table.

"Sook, any respectable supe knows that's probably the most romantic and most protective thing to do. As a human, as long as you both shared blood, and maybe even had some other scents minglin' everyone would know you're his. This is just kind of like that. No one in their right mind would touch you after noticing that." Alcide was full of reassurance and beads of wisdom tonight, and it truly did all make me feel better.

"Alcide, Sookie, Eric wants you two in his office now." Pam said as she came to our table. We looked at each other and nodded at her before hustling to the back.

"What's up, Eric?" I asked.

"The Queen needs me for something tomorrow evening. I will fly out there tonight and return the following night after the meeting. Alcide, can your second handle the build while you stay at my home to make sure Sookie is secure?" Eric asked.

"I can't come with you?" After we'd finally gotten together I wasn't ready for him to be away from me like this.

"No, I'm sorry. I won't be gone long." He said, holding me close.

"I'll run home and pack some things. Will she be alright here until I come back? Give me an hour or so." Alcide replied.

"Fine, she will be with Pam."

"Sook, I'll be back shortly, don't go anywhere alright?" Alcide touched my arm and I nodded.

"I don't even know what I'm thinking! What if Bill realizes your hours away? He could summon me! I can't fight that if he pushes hard enough." I cried.

"My Sookie, you will be safe. Alcide will be with you during the day and Pam will join you both at night. No one will get at you, I promise." He kissed me soundly and I sniffled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I whispered.

He lifted my face to his and kissed me again. "I do promise this, and I know I can keep it. Bill will not get to you, Lover. He'll be ended first."

With one more kiss and a few sweet words he was gone and I was all alone. It felt a lot worse than when I woke up underground not knowing where I was, not because I was truly alone, but because I had people here but not the one I needed the most.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading, as always! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! I've got a good place for this to go and I hope you'll like it! _

_What did you think of Bill pulling his shit YET AGAIN?_

_Or what about Alcide? Hmmm? Personally, I loved him in this chapter._

_I'll never know what you think if you don't review, so. . . DO IT! You know you want to! : )_

_Sookie's Lady Corset shoes: http : / / www . christianlouboutin . com / # / the_collection (Remove the spaces, you know the drill!)_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: As always, thank you to my lovely Slcurwin - Eric for you! I know, I know, I'm not even going there this time. I'll just say I'm sorry. Something pretty exciting is happening in this chapter and I hope you all like it as much as I do. _

_I own nothing, which is sad, but you're support always makes me feel a scosh better!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I had arrived at the Queen's residence two hours before dawn feeling reluctant to leave Sookie alone during all of these odd attacks, but knowing that bringing her with me to the Queen would not be the wisest either. Alcide was a good protector. No one was as proficient as I, but he would have to do. He cared deeply for my Sookie and I knew that I could trust him with her for the short time that I was away.

Not to mention I had Pam nearby, just in case he couldn't do his job properly.

I cleared my mind knowing I had to be firing on all cylinders for Her Majesty, The Gods only knew why I was here to begin with. All she had told me over the phone was that she had a need for my presence and really, I'd been called upon for less of a reason than that before.

Being escorted in by a few of her more notable guards I smiled when I saw her sitting back enjoying a lovely human while Hadley enjoyed another type of dish.

Living more than a thousand years sexual displays like this were nothing new, frankly it was better to see two females enjoying themselves than two men, considering the time I spent with my Maker. Still now, I shudder to think back to those forced occasions when I was in the same position as Hadley and my fangs appeared out of pent up rage.

For Sophie-Anne's part, she was blissfully unaware as to the true meaning of my fangs being at the ready. "Enjoying what you see, Northman?" She asked with a squeak and a moan as her eyes rolled back in their sockets.

"Beautiful women are always a treat, your Majesty." I nodded respectfully. Andre, the giant tool that he was, stood off to the side drilling daggers into me with his piercing eyes. He would have been quite the attractive human, but being filled with such distain for life, his face took on a more animalistic, a more cruel mask, making him less than interesting to look at.

Sophie-Anne shuddered and bit deeper into her donor (who gasped in pleasure) when she climaxed and Hadley backed away with a self satisfied moan and the lick of her lips. Her eyes, glassy, from the pleasure she'd given her lover and a smirk on her face.

Sophie, upon finishing her meal, clapped her hands with a tinkling laugh and eight donors came strolling through a side entrance, all nude. A male and female of Asian, White, Black, and Latino decent. Hadley smiled at her Maker and picked the young black girl, she was caramel skinned, with straight black hair and light brown eyes. If I were to pick, out of all of these donors, I could see her being at the top of the list. Her blood would be a smoky delicacy, Hadley had good taste.

Once she was off enjoying her evening meal and the other donors had left the large room Sophie-Anne motioned for me to be seated on a plush chair before her. As I sat she waved her other child, Andre, out of the room. He shot daggers at me again, and Sophie-Anne glared at him, his head twisting rapidly to meet her eyes and after a few seconds he slinked away.

It had been rumored, and I had seen it often enough, that Sophie-Anne had an odd telepathic influence with her children. Once again, seeing the tell tale signs of it here, it was hard not to point it out and ask her about it. Perhaps if Sookie had to meet with her in the future she could get a read on what exactly they did during these silent, intense, staring matches.

"Hungry? As you can see I have a wonderful variety of donors, you may take your pick." Sophie-Anne offered as she draped a useless see-through rose colored chiffon robe over her naked body.

"I've already fed this evening with Sookie, I thank you for the offer my Queen." I nodded her way again.

"Of course, any time, Eric. How is the Telepath these days?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and looking for all the world to actually be interested.

"Sookie is doing well, thank you for your concern. She is happy in her new life and is pleased to be living still in Louisiana." I said, reiterating the fact that she had - without any arguing - sworn fealty to her Highness.

"That pleases me. It also pleases me that the ignorant William Compton didn't destroy our 1-up on the rest of the country. I would have been quite put out had she come over without her. . .talent." She sneered, thinking of Bill I was sure. That was the consensus so I saw. Bill was on a very short leash, I could only hope that when the queen finally realized that he deserved his true death that she would grant me the privilege.

"Had I known what he had planned for Miss Stackhouse I certainly would have intervened." I said, hoping she was not somehow putting blame on me as the Sheriff.

"I trust that you would have. This poor excuse for a vampire fooled us all, I am just as much as at fault for her change as he is and this angers me greatly. Had she been ruined my work would have all been ruined. As it is, having a vampire telepath could prove dangerous. It is one thing to have a human telepath, someone owned by another, who can be controlled easily, it is another to have one of our own with a power like that. I have yet decided if she should be used as she was human.

"Do you think it would draw conflict if other states knew she was one of us now? Even though she has told us she cannot read our minds, who's really to say that she can't?" Sophie had a point, and it angered me. I trusted Sookie when she told me she couldn't read vampire minds, but I also loved her and knew her well. Other vampires trust barely anyone and would probably be hard pressed to believe her talent hadn't been brought over to our side, too. There was no true test to know if she could read us or not, unless of course we waited for her to 'slip up' in which case that could take forever.

"Let us wait it out. No one has been in need of a telepath lately, correct? Perhaps if the need arises, they will be less worried about what secrets they may have that she may hear and be more worried about the issue that brought the need for her to begin with." I offered. "I promise you, your Majesty, she cannot hear vampires. If she could, I know she would have told me right away. She is nothing if not honest." I smiled wryly thinking about the way she treated me and talked to me since I'd met her. Yes, she was always honest, no matter how much trouble she could have been getting herself into.

"Has Bill caused you any more problems?" Sophie-Anne seemed to accept my answers and had moved on. I was happy about that, as I really didn't have all the time in the world to shoot the shit with this woman.

"He attempted to summon Sookie right in front of me this evening. For punishment I removed his nubs." I grinned.

Sophie-Anne's eyebrow shot up. "_Nubs_, is that what we are calling them now a days? I really must get with it, last time I checked they were _balls._" She laughed.

"No, no your Highness," I chuckled, "Though the thought did cross my mind, you see he had been given a salve to rub on the short stump I had left when I removed his arm and beat him with it when I caught him attempting to rape Miss Stackhouse. It produced nub like fingers out of the stump, quite disturbing and disgusting, and it was equally as mentally painful for him as it was physically, you see it had taken him weeks to grow those little things." I explained.

Sophie-Anne eyed me, her face contorted in disgust until finally she threw her head back and let out one of the loudest, most real laughs I had ever heard her expel. Once she had finally calmed down, moments later, blood tears were running down her face. "Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, have I told you lately that you are my favorite? Oh, please, I leave that maggot in your hands and under your judgment, only next time you see fit to punish him, please tape it for me. I would hate to miss something that amazing again.

And now, it is getting late - or early - let us go to rest and I will finish our little meeting at first dark tomorrow. I don't want to keep you from your duties for too long." At that we retired for the day.

**SPOV**

"Damn, why exactly am I suffering in the heat to re-build your old house when you live in a model home here in the swank Shreveport burbs?" Alcide pulled up into the drive at Eric's house. I stared at him and giggled.

"Swank Shreveport burbs? What the hell is that? Someone's been watching way too much_ House Hunters_ or something." I laugh.

"Either way, this place is huge. What the hell does a vampire need with a mansion anyway?" Alcide ignored my jab and continued on, as if in a trance. A goofy trance, but a trance nonetheless.

"It's kind of embarrassing now that I know all the details, and I'm not sure Eric would want you to know everything there is about him deep down inside." I said, climbing out of the car and heading to the door to go inside. Alcide could gander at the house all he wanted, I was bored, and I missed Eric already. I was such a dork. "And isn't your house huge, too?"

"It's not huge, it's comfortable. Don't make fun of me, your farm house isn't what they call cozy, either." He grinned and caught up with me at the door.

When we got in I locked everything up, checked all the windows and the side door going into the garage, and the back door as well. I don't know why I did this, I was sure Eric was this protective of his home himself, and I hadn't cracked a window lately, so it shouldn't have been surprising that everything was securely locked down.

"You can take your pick of the rooms upstairs. They're all made up and ready to go. In here's the kitchen and it should be stocked with food. Even though I'm not human Eric seems to keep plenty of food in the house. Maybe he just hasn't let it sink in that this doesn't need to happen anymore." I smiled, and shook my head.

"This vampire bought a house with a state of the art kitchen just for you?" Alcide raised an eyebrow and if I could blush I'd be fire engine red. I shouldn't have said that much to him, Eric would kill me if he knew how soft he could be when it came to me.

"Alcide, he'll kill me if he knew I led you to believe that. So, no tellin' anyone. Got it?" I begged, but I got nervous so my fangs popped out and Alcide backed up a little. I looked at him and sniffled. "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Sorry, Sook, it's just a reaction just like yours. I like the kitchen, and unlike you, I eat. So, show me to it, then." He smiled big and squeezed my shoulder as he passed me. I smiled and took a few steadying breaths, popping my fangs away.

Alcide was very hungry. He made himself a giant ham and cheese sandwich, cracked open a family size bag of Cheetos and had a beer and a couple sodas, too. He was about to raid the pickle jar when I started to giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing! It's just been a long time since I've seen someone eat a good meal. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I smiled, covering my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing further.

"Well, I need a lot of energy if I'm going to be protecting a vampire. And anyway, I work out." He huffed. I looked at him out of the side of my eyes and threw my head down on the table and laughed from my gut. He was so cute when he got mad. "Hey! Stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! OK, so, what time is it? I should probably turn in before dawn." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Doesn't your body kind of tell you when to go to sleep or die or whatever?" Alcide asked.

"Uh, I would think so. It must still be early." I smiled.

"It's five in the morning." He raised an eyebrow.

"Holy crap! I better get before the sun comes up! As long as everything goes right I'll see you tonight!" I jumped off the bar chair and squeezed him, he may have bristled a little, and then ran down and locked myself in my room.

"Uh, Sook?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the code? If there's an emergency I need the code."

"I can't say it out loud, someone might hear me."

It was quiet for a minute and then a deep sigh. "Here!" He grumbled and knocked. I opened the door, took the paper that was now in my face and jotted down the code. "I'll memorize it and burn the paper. If you smell smoke, it's me."

"K, I'm going to bed now." I smiled and shook my head. He was so much fun to mess with, but I still missed Eric. I changed into some black boy shorts and a pink tank and slid into bed to get comfortable. If there was an emergency, and knowing my luck it was probable, I'd be decently clothed. My head hit the pillow and I breathed in Eric's scent.

I jolted awake to the smell of smoke. First, I wondered how I could just wake up if it wasn't night and when I looked at the bedside clock it said three in the afternoon. It was definitely not dark out.

Second, why was Alcide just now burning the paper? Wait, that was stronger than just a little piece of paper. I ran to the door and placed my hand on it, it wasn't hot so I opened it a crack. I could see the light streaming through the windows, but it wasn't coming directly down the basement stairs. "Alcide?" I called.

"Stay down there, it's not safe up here, I've got this." He called back.

"The house is burnin'!" I shouted.

"Shut up! I know! I've got this!" He growled and I stayed put. I heard him drop something metal and then he cussed, but then I heard the whooshing sound of the fire extinguisher going off. "The fucking garage is burning! Eric's going to kill me! His vette's in there!"

"I don't care, leave it! Call 911!"

"I did! Don't you think that'd be the first thing I did?"

"Right. . ." I shut up then, I didn't want him to be distracted further since vampires and fire aren't the best of friends.

"Fuck! Who the hell are you?" I closed the door and held the knob in case someone came down here, but I pressed my ear to the door. "Get out of here!" Alcide was screamin' at someone and I was worried he'd get hurt, but I couldn't go up there. "Shit!"

That was it, it would take me barely a second to get up to him and I might char a little, but I needed to get up there and help him! It could be anyone, it could be a fairy, and I needed to see. I opened the door and took a deep, unnecessary breath before charging up and running directly into the culprit. Or, at least the guy who Alcide was screaming at.

"Who the hell are you?" It felt a bit like déjà vu what with Alcide saying that just a minute before. The guy was definitely a fairy with his sharp teeth and pointy ears and he didn't look all that friendly. He held a can of gas in his hand and matches in the other, this was like a really bad horror movie. "Put that shit down!" My fangs popped into action and fairy dude's eyes got wide as they assessed the scene.

It was a bit odd, a were, a vamp, and the sun. The sun! Instantly I braced myself for the burn, but nothing came. When I realized I wasn't turning to charcoal I lunged at the fairy and Alcide kicked the gas can away and grabbed up the matches before turning back to the fire. We both heard the sirens and I looked back down at the fairy in my hands. I hadn't breathed yet, and my body was uncomfortable. Apparently when there's a threat your vamp body wants all its senses at work. I snatched him up by the hair and dragged him into the basement, locked the door and threw him on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I heard Alcide yelling.

"I don't think they should see this. Keep 'em occupied on the fire, explain this is light tight and can't be opened."

"Fine." He growled and must have backed off.

I turned on the fairy in my bedroom and hissed at him, moving into a wicked attack stance, which was pretty cool since it was all just instinct. "What are you doing here? Why are you trying to burn this house?" I stared into his eyes and he just glared at me.

_This stupid beast, she's not safe, she's not safe. Kill her!_ "I was sent to remove the threat." I had to try and control my emotions. I could hear a _fairy_. I could _hear_ a fairy. That wasn't important.

"I take it I'm the threat? Were you the one who burned down my house?" I asked.

"I did, and I will kill you now!" He stood and pulled a knife out of the back of his pants.

"Really? Look, who are you? Who sent you?" I lunged out and grabbed a hold of the knife. He was pretty strong, but after a few seconds and a knee to the groin I got it from his death grip and crushed it to nothing. Once again, had I not felt danger I'd be real excited with myself.

"Doesn't matter, I'll never tell you. Kill me, you'll get nothing from me." _Breandan, you are safe with me, my Lord._

_Holy shit!_ It was Breandan, he was the one trying to do me in, except he apparently didn't want to do it himself, yet anyway. Maybe if he had no more underlings he'd have to come for me himself, and that would be wonderful. Wonderful only if Eric, Pam and a couple other vamps were around, because I really didn't want to die before I was at least 100, because then it would be worth the whole changing thing.

Shaking my head slightly, I frowned at the fairy. "You could have killed an innocent guy today. It's one thing if you're going after me, but you can't just expect to get away with killing someone else. I can't let you go and I can't keep you here." I took a deep breath to continue my rant and my eyes glassed over, all I could think over and over was how good his blood smelled.

_Oh no_, I thought. _I haven't fed in a while_. I grimaced and before I could correct myself my fangs were in his throat and I was draining him dry. He was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted, and when it was over all I could think was that I wanted more.

I sat down on the bed and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. It felt like hours had passed and there was a knock on my door. "Hey, Sook, can I come in?" Alcide. I didn't answer and seconds later the code was punched in and the door swung open. "Oh shit!"

"Yeah, he wasn't going to tell me anything, anyway." I sighed.

"You alright, or should I go?"

"No, I'm fine. You don't smell all that tasty anyway." I smiled. He grinned and sat next to me on the bed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You know, you weren't on fire up there?" He hedged.

"I know."

"And you woke up. . ."

"I know."

"It's still sunny, want to try it again?"

"Kind of." I grinned.

"Come on, let's go see, you can step out the patio and then rush back in if it starts to burn." Alcide suggested. I looked at him and nodded. He went up first, opened the door and held it for me so I had a clear path to and from, just in case. I steadied myself and ran. I was in the backyard instantly and the sun beat down on me from its lower angle in the sky. It was warm, but pleasant like it used to be and I opened my eyes and began to cry.

"I'm not burning! I can be in the sun!" I cried. Alcide came out and hugged me. "That was one of the biggest turn offs for me, not being able to be in the sun as a vampire. I thought this was dead to me when I woke up that night, but it isn't. I'm a day walker!"

"OK, shush, this isn't something you should broadcast. We've got to tell Eric."

"You're right, how's the vette?"

"It's a brickett. I'm pretty sure he's going to have me killed."

"That's replaceable, don't worry about it. Come on, let's get inside, we've got a body to bury anyway." I grinned and we headed back into the basement and all there was, was a small blood stain. "Oh!"

"Fairy, huh?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Cool!"

"Alcide!" I was going to chastise him for acting like a kid when my phone rang. I snatched it up and pressed it to my ear.

"Sookie!"

"Eric, it's alright!"

"I could sense your unease, what happened? How, exactly are you able to answer the phone at four in the afternoon?"

"It's OK, you finish up with the Queen and come on back when you can. We've got a lot to tell you, but I'm safe. And, I don't think you'll want me sayin' anything about that over the phone. There was a little situation that roused me, I'm fine." I didn't like lying to him, but in the long run he'd be more pissed if I told him everything over a phone that could be compromised.

"I'm leaving now."

"You can't."

"Yes, I can. As soon as this sun sets I'm leaving. Get to the club, I'll meet you there. Bring my baby."

"About that. . ."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, what do you think? *Bites nails* I am SO worried about your reactions! I knew this was going to happen a while ago with Sookie, but I was always worried about you, as a reader, and how you'd all react to this. Please: Be HONEST and let me know in the reviews below. Thank you as always!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Happy late Mother's day! I hope all of you mummas had a wonderful time. SLcurwin - why you always so awesome? Thanks for your help, as always, keeping my characters from running off down OOC lane too much. : )_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"You can't just barge in there. She isn't ready to receive visitors yet." Andre, the giant tool was in my face and I was two seconds away from ripping him apart.

"It is imperative that I see her Majesty so that I can leave. There has been an… incident at my home and it needs to be taken care of."

"I really don't care about your telepathic whore, and you still can't go in until she's ready." He smirked. As quickly as the smug look appeared on his face it was gone and he was doubled over in pain.

I looked down at my hands, knowing I hadn't touched him, but wondering if I had in a moment of insanity. My Sookie could have been killed and this parasite was standing in my way.

"Ah," he groaned. "Right this way…" He straightened and opened the door he had been standing in front of. So it hadn't been me after all, it had been his maker's call. This made me grin, albeit inside, I showed no emotion as I entered the room.

"Eric, what seems to be troubling you?" The Queen was sitting on the edge of a grand golden bed in a black teddy. I tried not to roll my eyes. She did everything for a reason, and usually just for affect. It was obnoxious.

"There has been a situation at my home in Shreveport and I need to return quicker than I had planned. Could we postpone this meeting a day or two?" I bowed respectfully and she seemed concerned.

"That's terrible! Is everything alright? Was Miss Stackhouse involved?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, your Majesty, this is why I would request I take my leave." I replied.

"Certainly! We can meet again soon, perhaps I'll visit you this time. It can wait, I'm sure. Please, if I can be of service to you, don't hesitate. I am Queen after all." She smiled and kept that look of concern on her face.

If nothing else, she was a good actress.

I bowed again and took to acting myself as I plastered a grateful expression on my own. "I do appreciate your kindness, your Majesty. It will not be forgotten." And without another word I was gone.

**SPOV**

"Honestly, Alcide, perhaps you should wait in the bar. Have a drink or two, get loosened up." I was frantic. How was I going to tell my 1000 year old Viking boyfriend VAMPIRE that his precious had been burnt to a crisp?

"The telepath is right." Pam came in, nearly bored and looked between the two of us. "Sometimes I think you can read my master's mind."

"Can it, Pam! This is no time for funny business. What am I going to do?" I paced the office, my hands in my hair.

"Perhaps you should sit in his desk, naked, and then drop down on your knees and…"

"PAM!"

"Well! If someone had destroyed my shoe collection I would be less likely to kill if a hot blond was sucking on me." She rolled her eyes. "You're vampire now! Get with the program, prudishness is so last century!"

"Seriously. What are we going to - " Pam slapped me in the face and I squeaked.

"Get a grip! It's just a car, a car he can replace. The dog did a good job keeping you from a burned out shell. Most importantly, _w__e_ aren't going to do anything. _You_ are. Now, would you please listen to me and at least get naked?"

"I think I'll just go get that drink now." Alcide mumbled and headed for the door but was nearly knocked unconscious when the door flew open and hit him in the eye. "Fuck!"

"My Sookie!" In a rush of movement I was in my Viking's arms and kissed and touched all over. I wasn't sure if he was checking me for wounds or if he was just really horny. Either way I wasn't complainin'.

"Eric," Pam purred and Eric set me down to look at the others in the room.

"Pam. Alcide. Why doesn't someone tell me what the hell happened while I was away?"

"I wasn't involved." Pam replied and left the office, attempting to close the door behind her. The best she could do was sort of lean it up in the doorway as it had come off the hinges. "I'll get someone to fix that…"

"Sookie, my patience grows thin." Eric hissed, his fangs out and about.

"I had gone down to rest and the next thing I know there's a smell of smoke…"

Alcide groaned as he pressed his hand to his face to stanch the bleeding from an obvious broken nose. "Some guy came in wielding a gas can and a box of matches. Reminded me of a bad 80's movie or something. I heard Sookie from the basement or the _lair_, whatever, and told her to stay put. By the time I'd gotten to the guy he'd already set the garage up. Sookie came running in and assisted me and took the guy with her back down stairs so the fire department wouldn't see him. Apparently he was a fairy or something. Gah!" He twitched a little, the bone must have already begun to heal and he took a second to reposition his nose before it would heal crooked.

"Wait a moment, Sookie came upstairs to assist you? It was day, was it not?" Eric asked, looking between the two of us again.

"Yeah, I kept yelling at her to stay away but she wouldn't listen. When does she ever?" He growled.

"You did not burn?"

"No, we can talk about that after." I waved my hand to dismiss it and he frowned.

"Go on, Herveaux."

"Once she got the guy in the dark room I was able to get to the extinguisher again and when the fire department got there the only damage was to the garage area. We were really lucky. I took off down stairs to check on Sookie and she'd apparently drained the guy." He frowned.

"Sookie, did he give you any information?" Eric asked.

"I could hear him, his mind. He definitely works for Breandan."

"You heard him? That is incredible! And what can you hear from vampires now?"

"Nothing. I can get slight emotions but nothing real readable. Like I was with the weres, now I can hear them a bit clearer, but still not too much." I shook my head.

"We must inform Niall."

"Yeah, about that, honey, I can be in the sunlight. After the fae disintegrated into dust Alcide and I checked it out, I went out the door wall so that I'd have a clear way of getting back in just in case, and I was out there for a few minutes! It was so amazing, I don't know if it's the fairy blood or if it's just something I can do because of my heritage but... I never actually thought I'd ever see the sunlight again!"

"And you rose well before dusk. We must pay close attention to this development as well. Now, you say my garage was damaged. What of the vette?" He asked and I could feel in the slight bond we had that he was concerned. I wasn't sure if he'd totally flip out over it or not, but I suddenly had the urge to drop to my knees and say hello to the gracious plenty.

"I would say it was a successful day, really. No one was hurt, we got another bad guy..." Alcide hedged.

"Where is my car?" Eric became ridged and I didn't have to be bonded to him or a telepath to know he was about to strangle someone. I was his closest target.

"Alcide is trying to say that... Well there's really no easy way to say this... Look, Eric, it burned in the fire." I winced. I think we both - Alcide and I - held our breath in that moment. I peeked at Eric and I watched as many things crossed his face at once. Anger, rage, pain, sadness, fury... it all settled on sadness and pain.

"BLDSCKR is dead?"

"Dead dead." I replied.

"Crispy critter. . .sir." Alcide frowned.

"I will hunt down every single fairy this side of the portals and I will_ burn_ them all like they burned my car. That car was _one of a kind_! They only made it for me with my instructions! It will take another_ year_ before I have a replica created. I _will_ take blood for this." Eric's fists clenched and his fangs seemed to grow longer. At this point it was probably an illusion of my own making because I could feel the hatred pouring out of him.

"Nice..." Alcide mumbled and I shot him a look. Did he really want more than a broken nose tonight?

"What?" Eric snapped.

"Out of all of that insanity you pick to avenge your car?" Alcide asked and plopped down in a chair apparently worn out - finally - from the blow to the face.

"The dog is right. I should be ashamed, but I see you here and you are fine and you protected yourself and fought valiantly. The vette was just so defenceless!" Eric shook his head and sighed. "Pam." He spoke her name as a whisper but within a few seconds she was in the office, propping the door up again.

"Yes?" She bowed and I wanted to slap her. _As if_ she were innocent in any way, ha!

"Get the Corvette dealer on the phone. Wake him if you have to. I want him here. Now." He ordered.

"Of course." She replied, winked at me, and left the room again.

"And for fuck's sake, fix the goddamn door!"

"Alcide, want me to fix that nose for you?" I asked once Eric moved to sit behind his desk and brood.

"If you're talking blood, no thanks. No offense." He winced. I did, too.

"Oh, alright."

"She offered you something sacred, take the gift, dog." Eric snapped. Both Alcide and I jumped and his eyes never left Eric's as I walked over to him and bit into my wrist. His lips pressed to my skin and I shivered at the sensation of him sucking. After a few seconds I pulled away and smiled.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks." He mumbled.

"He'll be here momentarily and I have some strange looking man asking for his cousin."

"Move aside, blood beast." That was Claude, it had to be. There weren't many people - supes or not - who would talk to Pam like that seriously. She lunged at him, but let him pass. "Cousin." He bowed to me and I fidgeted a little. He was so weird. "I hear a guest came for you today. I see you've made it out alive."

"Do you know who it was?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is - was - Carin. He was just a lowly servant for Breandan, clearly he has yet to want to get his hands dirty. I tell you, as a fairy, he's lazy. If you want something done right you should just do it yourself." He sighed dramatically and flopped himself on Eric's leather couch. "Why hello, handsome!"

Alcide recoiled and flinched. I tried not to laugh.

"You son of a bitch! You should have been there to protect her! If you knew this enemy was heading her way you could have bypassed the situation!" Eric was on his feet and I was worried of what he would do. He was so high strung right now with the whole vette thing and now the fae blood thing...

Speaking of 'fae blood thing' perhaps it was all of the excitement of the day, but I hadn't gone insane like I'd heard vampires could. I'd be asking Eric about that later, but right now Claude had the floor and I wasn't in the mood to interrupt him. Not to mention, this wasn't any of his business. He didn't need to know I could day walk.

"Bite your tongue! You had me at _her_ house, not _yours_. Had you had me where I_ should _have been the little rat wouldn't have gotten into the house in the first place. Perhaps your darling cherry red speed machine would still be alive. But, no, you had to leave her with a pathetic lap dog instead." Claude grinned maliciously and I hid my face in my hands.

_Really right now?_

"Shut your mouth, glitter freak. I did a damn good job! Sookie's still here and the house is still standing. Disrespect me..." Alcide trailed off as Claude put his attention back on the hulk of a man and licked his lips.

"You know, you have a vein just there near your eye that bulges when you're angry, I wonder if there's one like that in your pants..." Claude mused.

"Eww!" I shouted and covered my ears.

"Sick bastard!" Alcide stood and shouted right about the same time I did.

"Enough! All of you!" Eric slammed his fist on his desk leaving an indent there in its wake. "I can't leave town for a day without everything going to shit. I gave you a job, Claude. Deal with it. Alcide has done an excellent job, all things considered. Do not be disrespectful in front of me, or your cousin. Understood?"

I grimaced and the two men went back to ignoring each other.

"Now, Claude, I need to speak with Niall very soon. You will arrange that. Alcide, you are to continue to be available when I need you to be, understood?"

"Of course, Eric." Claude bowed his head.

"Yeah." Alcide pouted.

"Now, leave." Eric hissed and both men did just that. "I'm going to kill one of them, I'm not sure which, but I will."

"Eric, please relax. It's not as serious as you're makin' it." I tried to sooth his nerves. I walked over to his side of the desk and curled up on his lap. "I'm fine, you're fine, everything is fine."

"I suppose you're correct." He sighed.

"I could take your mind off of things if you'd like..."

"Though I would love nothing more than to ravage you until this desk is mulch, later." He grinned at me, wiggling his eyebrows and I smiled resting my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." I sighed.

"I missed you too, Lover." He whispered back.

"I want to bond. Completely bond, if you're still interested." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"I would truly love that." He replied kissing my hair. "Truly."

The car dealer got there not long after that and Eric made it perfectly clear his instructions on how this car would look. The dealer - Ron - looked a bit worried and scared at first, but when he saw the amount of money Eric would be spending he eased up a bit.

When that was all said and done we headed home and he looked into the charred garage and sighed. "She was truly a good vehicle."

"I know... We could have a funeral for her." I giggled and he snapped his eyes my way and I worried it was too soon until he threw his head back and laughed - hard.

"I suppose I am being a bit melodramatic. Come, Lover, I'll make it up to you." And he scooped me into his arms and took me down stairs after making sure everything was locked tight.

Laying me on the bed he quickly removed his clothing and began to work on mine. He was over me in seconds and pressing his lips to mine with such passion I thought I would burn up. He entered me slow and I revelled in the feel of it, the feel that we were as close as we'd ever be.

His movements were rhythmic and hypnotizing and his hands roamed as mine did. I reached around him and grabbed two big handfuls of his luscious bottom and he hissed, pressing into me harder.

I nipped his shoulder as I wrapped my legs around him pulling him into me further. We shared breathless moans and grunts as he quickened his pace, driving us both to the edge of oblivion. When we neared the peak he looked into my eyes with such love. "Bite me, Sookie."

"But..."

"Please." He grunted and I obliged, feeling his fangs sink into me as well. The sensation of our shared orgasms and the rush of our blood mingling with each others sent me spinning and crashing back to earth. If I ever thought making love to Eric was the closest we would ever be, I was wrong. This was it. The brilliant lights and sounds and emotions of our bodies and souls living together inside of us as one was the most amazing sensation I had ever had. I couldn't express it, there weren't enough words for how it felt.

So I cried.

* * *

><p><em>AN: SO! What do you think? Let me know by leaving a little review in the little box!_


End file.
